Psychose Passionelle
by LadyOfTheMist27
Summary: I want to eat your heart so that only I will possess it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story! Quite dark, be warn** ed.

Takaba Akihito had been normal. He had grown up in a normal family, under a normal father and mother who neither spoiled him to death nor were strict totalitarians. He was a normal boy, who had gotten in a little bit too much trouble in junior high but had straightened out in high school and had gotten into a decent college, and was most likely going to be a salaryman. His plans consisted of nothing more than getting a normal job, marrying a normal wife, and raising his perfectly normal family. Indeed, Takaba was the quintessential male Japanese citizen, with nothing but his slightly above average beauty to set him apart. And then one day, he tripped. He tripped on this laid out path of normalcy that he had been following so easily, and fell down the rabbit hole.

And who really knows how deep this path will go?

* * *

"Aw, come on Aki, don't be a wuss!" Kou whined, despite the fact that he was swaying quite a bit himself.

Akihito shook his head. "Sorry man, I've got a first period lecture tomorrow, I should head back to my apartment and sleep this off. Hirata-sensei's a strict old geezer."

Reluctantly, Kou and Takato both nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow, Aki." Takato said, giving him a brief wave farewell, helping Kou walk without swaying.

"Bye!" Aki waved, and turned to leave.

There was something strange about the streets at night. By day, the Tokyo streets were packed, jostling with people, all talking and clamoring and painting a mess of color against the backdrop of black asphalt and steel buildings. By night, fewer people came out, and most that did were the unsavory type. Street lamps flickered and it was oddly quiet, save for the occasional breeze that swept through and maybe the raucous laughter of a passing gang. Suddenly, a muted thump sounded out. His head snapped towards the sound that had come from a dark alleyway.

 _Don't do it…_ His more rational side urged him. _This feels like danger_.

Slowly, he crept closer and closer, barely peeking one eye around the entrance of the alleyway.

At first he saw nothing, just the inky darkness of the confined space. But gradually, as his pupils dilated, he began to make out figures. Three tall men stood over the huddled body of a fourth, obviously the one that had made the thump. The victim screamed out, muffled by the gag, and was quickly silenced by a punishing kick to his jaw. An audible crack rang out.

"What do we do, boss?" Man #1 turned to the third man that stood farther away from the body, nearer to the entrance of the alley.

Without speaking, the man held out his hand. The second man reached into his suit and pulled out…a knife? Aki barely held back a gasp as the silver metal gleamed under the sparse moonlight, highlighting the wickedly jagged edge. The victim's eyes widened as he attempted to scream again despite his broken jaw, which was beginning to ooze a sticky crimson. "Scream again and I'll cut your tongue out." The voice was richly seductive and menacing, filled with the promise to kill.

The screaming stopped.

* * *

The next day, Akihito did not come to class.

That afternoon, when his friends had stopped by to ask about if he was okay or if he needed cold medicine, he faked a smile and waved them off, saying that he had simply felt a bit off and had chosen to get some extra sleep, The believed his lie, and left him alone, once again with his thoughts.

Through a full twenty four hour period, out of the hazy soup of his consciousness, a terrifying realization began to coagulate. He was not scared. And he remembered everything. He remembered seeing the man's skin being peeled off by that sharp, sharp knife, oozing red all over the filthy floor of the alley, to reveal pulsating flesh and muscle beneath. He remembered how stunning the sight had been, like an anatomical diagram, all yellow skin on crimson muscle on pure white bone. He definitely remembered the terrified, pained, insane look on the victim's face, his eyes like a crazed rabbit's, already past human intelligence. And how afterwards, when he had finally bled out, how he had slumped to the ground like a broken doll, his bones and muscles on display and his skin flapping off of him like loose canvas. The lead man had stared down with sadistic satisfaction, not minding the dark blood that now covered his fancy dress shirt and suit.

But Akihito was not scared. He curled up, pressing himself against his blankets, frantically trying to hide his raging erection.

Akihito _loved_ it.

 **AN: Reviews are nice ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: More Twisted Aki, because I'm a sick person :)**

Seeing him a second time had been a stroke of luck, but inevitable if you considered how affluent Asami Ryuichi was. A month after the _incident_ , as Aki had mentally labeled it before proceeding to shove it into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, he had turned on his TV to provide some comforting background noise while he cooked. In the middle of frying a fish, he heard it. That voice. It was just as deep and seductive as he remembered, but devoid of the killing spirit from last time. And it was emanating right from the television. Without thinking about it, his muscles twitching instinctively, he dropped his pan which hit the floor with a clatter, and ran for the TV.

And there he was. The man from last time, all golden eyed and radiant. He was dressed once again impeccably in a three piece suit, almost identical to how he had looked that night. Aki breathed in, hardly daring to believe his luck. It seemed a stroke of fate, that he could see the man once more. Boldly emblazoned across the bottom of the screen were the words, **"Sion Corporation, expanding once again?"**

Rapid knocks drew him out of his daze. He stumbled towards the door, opening it to reveal his elderly neighbor Tanaka-san. The old lady looked at him with worried eyes, still in her indoor slippers. "Akihito-kun, I heard a terrible banging noise and some thumps, are you alright?!"

With a start, he looked down at his right arm which had been holding the pan. Angry red burns bloomed over it as the hot oil gleamed slickly on his fair skin. Already he could see the angry blisters, filled with rapidly pooling pus. He must've splashed himself when he dropped the pan. Shit, how had he not noticed this? Hurriedly, he tucked his arm behind his body, careful not to touch anything with it as it throbbed in pain. "No, nothing, I just dropped something, that's all."

Worried eyes scanned over him before she nodded in hesitant acceptance. Peeking around his shoulder, she spied the TV, still broadcasting the press conference. "Oh, were you watching the news? Yes, that Asami Ryuichi's quite the successful businessman, isn't he?"

"Asami Ryuichi?" He cocked his head in confusion. _Don't wince, don't wince or she'll realize something's wrong._

"Yes, that man." She gestured vaguely to the man currently talking. "Don't you know? He's the head of Sion, stunningly handsome young man if I may say so myself." She gave a playful smile. "Well this old hag will let you be now, do be more careful in the future."

Aki gave a dutiful nod and smile before closing the door. Slumping down, he cradled his arm, hungry eyes fixated on the television. _Asami Ryuichi. What a perfect name._ Indeed, the man had been like a vengeful dragon that night, mercilessly eviscerating his prey.

 _I want to know more._

* * *

It started off as a simple crush. He would just search Asami Ryuichi up, and just read his biographies, the lists of accomplishments, and stare at the wonderful, wonderful pictures of the man. It was almost unfair, for a person so brilliant to also look like he had been sculpted by God himself. But pictures never gave him that same delirious high he got last time. They didn't make his mind whirl in bloodstained pleasure. And that's when he realized that it wasn't the _man_ that turned him on, not really, though he was one fine specimen.

It was the fear. The same delicious fear that had crossed the man's face moments before he died. The awful realization that it was over, and that there was no escape.

And he also realized that Asami Ryuichi was possibly the only one who could understand him. The man who also lived by day as someone ordinary, hiding away all his deep dark secrets, who could kill like that and _smile_. And who had fooled _everyone_.

So when he saw a golden opportunity, he seized it. One of his friends worked as a caterer, and they were apparently understaffed for the night of a huge charity event after the flu had swept through and decimated their number of able waiters. Aki had offered to fill in, saying that he needed some spare cash anyways. It had been as easy as that.

Now he weaved through crowds of chattering people, standing in their ridiculously expensive clothes while they pretended to care about the poorer masses. Occasionally a lady or gentleman would wave him over and pluck a glass of champagne off his precariously balanced tray, but other than that he might as well have been invisible. Well, no matter, that was perfect for tonight. He scanned his eyes over the crowd. Surely the man would stand out. And he did. He finally spotted Asami Ryuichi, politely conversing with a man and woman. The man oozed elegance, wearing wealth like a second skin.

Aki felt his breath catch, a deep flush spreading over his cheeks. His heart thumped like crazy and he quickly averted his eyes, walking over to proffer another group of people some champagne. It couldn't be helped; the man was just so handsome. In his mind's eye, he recalled the image of that alleyway, and that polished gentleman standing over a corpse he had carved up like a pig. Slowly, a smile crept onto his lips as he gently held the treasured memory. A secret between just the two of them.

He turned back around to maybe walk up and offer him a glass, surely the man wouldn't even notice him, nobody else did. However as soon as he looked back at the group, he stiffened, feeling all the blood slowly drain from his face. An elegant woman had appeared beside Asami. Her blond locks gleamed under the warm golden lights, and her skin was snowy pale. A foreigner, perhaps? As he looked on, she laughed, painted crimson lips parting perfectly, a manicured hand placed on Asami's arm, a clear sign of possession.

He pressed his lips together, taking a right instead, pushing down the bubble of boiling jealousy in his chest. No matter, there was no way the woman knew. She didn't think of her date as anything more than a successful businessman, charming and suave. Only he knew the true face of Asami Ryuichi. Only he could accept all of Asami.

The man just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Over the next few months, Akihito worked several events, each one with a roughly 40% chance of Asami showing up. And every time he did show up, it was with a different woman on his arm. They came in all types, elegant French girls, lovely Japanese ladies, even an exotic Brazilian beauty one time. But each time it was the same song and dance. He would gaze at them with affection painted on his face like an elegant mask. They would laugh at his comments, compliment him endlessly, and he would play the perfect date.

Surely he must know, Aki wondered, that none of these girls would understand him. They would never be able to walk alongside him in his world. They weren't worthy of him, with their vacuous eyes and empty giggles. How did he even take it, having to suppress himself all the time?

Yes, Asami would surely love Akihito, who understood him the best of all, and who would support him wholeheartedly. It would be perfect, the relationship that had been missing from both of their lives.

First, however, there were some annoyances that had to be taken care of.

* * *

"Eh, an anatomy book? I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff, Aki." Kou remarked, flipping through the colored pages of the thick book and shuddering dramatically. "I can't take anatomy, gives me the chills."

"Yeah," Aki agreed, smiling innocently, "But isn't it so interesting?"

"I guess, if you like it, go for it." Kou shrugged. "By the way, you got that nasty burn checked out didn't you? I still have no clue how you managed to splash oil that badly."

"Yep." Aki chirped. "I guess I'm just a klutz."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: YEP MORE YANDERE AKI!**

She had been the one to start it. In one of the parties, he had turned when a hand shyly tugged his arm. Pasting a fake smile on, he began saying "How may I help you?" before he even saw the woman. However, as soon as he saw her, he paused, before finishing the sentence. It was Asami's date. Her peachy pink lips smiled easily as she cocked her head, ebony hair flowing. Ah, it was the Oriental Beauty type tonight. "I'm sorry, but could you please show me the way to the restrooms?"

This woman was Asami's lover. Tonight, she would surely sleep with the man. She would get to be held by that Greek god, would see the man's face flushed in pleasure. She would join with him and be one with him. Hot jealousy slithered through his chest, squeezing around his heart as he made a snap decision. "Of course! This way, please." He led her away from the crowd, towards one of the exits, careful not to have any of the other servers see them.

Her eyes grew confused. "I'm sorry, but uhm, that doesn't seem like the restrooms."

"Oh, no," He laughed, the lie slipping off his tongue with deceptive ease, "I have no clue what the architects of this place were thinking, but the restrooms are pretty far away and you have to walk a long way inside to get to them. I figured that with your heels, it'd be easier to take you through the shortcut, which loops around a little outside." He looked significantly at her navy pumps which boosted her by a good five inches.

She also peeked down at her heels which _were_ very tall and uncomfy. "Alright then!" And she obediently followed after him like a puppy, trusting an utter stranger.

 _So easy. What a stupid girl_. He smirked, opening the door. "After you."

Together, they stepped out onto clean concrete, the cool night air surrounding them. She turned to him, smiling brilliantly. "Ah, it was a good choice to come out here anyways, it's always nice to get a breath of fresh air, isn't it?"

His hands moved before he could react and second-guess himself. _No hesitation, I must be fast._ With a shove, he pushed her fragile torso, pushing her over the low railing and into air. Her lips parted in shock as her eyes grew wide, a yelp escaping her before her head slammed onto the concrete below with a sickening crack. Instantly, her breathing stopped, blood seeping from the wound in her head, staining her blue dress. She was a sharp contrast to the dank alleyway that stank of filth, a pretty broken doll lying atop a heap of trash.

He stood in shock, hands trembling. Hands that had killed someone, that were now stained with death. _Oh God, what have I done…no…no I'm going to get caught!_ His breath sped up in panic and his vision spun. _No…I've gotta calm down. An accident…yes, no one will know any different, she could've easily tripped and fallen, especially in those heels. All I have to do is reenter and act normal._

With that thought firmly grasped in his mind, an anchor in the storm, he walked back in, thankful that no one saw him again. And picking up his tray, he reentered those crowds of glittering corruption, once again becoming invisible. He was nobody. He was a server, dedicated to his job. He knew nothing except for this task. And he certainly did not know about the corpse lying out in that alley.

* * *

That night he curled up in his bed, shivering and wracked in cold sweat. _What have I done?! What if they find out I did it?_

Stumbling over to his computer, he flicked it on, staring at his home screen, a picture of Asami Ryuichi, proud and arrogant, seated on a leather chair. Immediately, he felt his soul calm, lock onto the man. Yes…this was all for his love. Ryuichi was a bit of a playboy, he had so many old lovers, and that just would not do. Before they could be joined as one, a cleansing was in order. Only he must have a claim to that man. Him alone. He breathed in a sigh of affirmation, fists unclenching as a new sensation of zen entered him. For the sake of this love, he would sin. He would lie, he would manipulate people, just as long as this love of his came to fruition.

He would _kill_.

He smiled sweetly, innocently. Yes, it was true. That woman would've gone on to have sex with Ryuichi if he had not interfered, maybe she would have gotten—he stiffened in anger— _pregnant_. He was just doing what was in the best interest of him and Ryuichi, nothing more. All other people to lay their hands on what was his were in the wrong. They must be taught a lesson: that they were not worthy of possessing a man such as Asami Ryuichi.

But then again, it wouldn't be fair to start this without a warning to Ryuichi; the poor man didn't even yet know that his soul

* * *

mate had appeared. Yes, he decided, he would inform Ryuichi of the situation, it was the correct thing to do.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima sounded nervous, how unusual. "I think you should probably see this."

The man turned around, massaging his temples. "I'm busy, don't show me unless it's of utmost importance."

"It does concern your personal safety, yes." The man pushed back his glasses, looking distinctly unsettled.

"Hand it over then." Asami held out a hand, in which the man placed a letter.

"Don't worry; it's already been scanned for poison." The secretary offered.

Opening the folded paper, he was greeted with scrawled words. "What awful handwriting." He remarked absentmindedly.

"I suspect the sender wrote it with their left hand, to avoid handwriting detection. He also wrote with gloves on, fingerprints were nonexistent on the whole thing."

 _Ryuichi,_

 _I never used to believe in love at first sight, thinking it was just fabricated by helpless romantics. But that all changed when I caught my first glimpse of you, my beloved Ryu. That solid, firm build made my heart stop, stutter and then take off like a hummingbird's wings. Little did I know that from that point on I would be entranced, that you would somehow be able to lure me in even farther. It was the way your voice oozed power, authority, and complete domination that left me tingling and yearning. Praying that you would never stop speaking. But you had a job to do. And as you sliced through that filth's skin with those strong, steady hands I couldn't help but wish that those hands were on ME! Those hands gliding over me so teasingly, like the way your knife glided so smoothly through that man's muscles. To dream of them running through my hair in a soft caress like the blood gently flowing off his body. Oh, Ryu! The way our bodies would move together, so perfect, as if finally complete._

 _Eventually though, soft love making would not be enough, and it would turn into something more carnal. Your cock would unforgivingly thrust into my tight little hole. Marking me as yours, and ONLY yours roughly. Ruining me for everyone else. Just as how you seductively ruined his body for me, turning him into a bloody stump. And as you walked away that was when I knew I had no hope of escaping my infatuation, my obsession. So I researched tirelessly on the web, discovering more on my soon to be lover. And how proud I am of your success! I have to say your conquests are a mild problem, I can't express the anger I felt that you would dare cheat on me! Knowing that I'm your soulmate! But, I understand, for you just didn't know that I had appeared quite yet, and that is why I have sent you this letter, to inform you that I, your future everything, will accept you utterly, so there is no need for paltry replacements._

 _However they'll get what they deserve very soon my beloved. And then it will just be you and me. Just like we've both always wanted._

 _Love,_

 _Your Soon To Be Wife_

"A stalker, huh?" Asami smiled. "I didn't know someone had seen us that night."

"Sir, please take care, this woman sounds demented." Kirishima urged, sounding genuinely worried.

"I will be," Asami said calmly, "Though I doubt she'll do much, this person sounds like all talk. After all, what could a woman do?"

 **AN: Firstly, as a resident of the US, I would like to celebrate the legalization of gay marriage. Secondly, please do drop a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As Akihito soon found out, Asami Ryuichi was a man of…varied tastes. There's no way he could've known, since he had only seen him with women in public events. However, after the first death, he began conducting deeper research, tailing the man silently back to his apartment, noting what floor the apartment was on. It would be difficult to procure a key, so he filed away that tidbit of information. However, what he could do was keep track of whom Asami brought back to his apartment. And the only people allowed in that high rise apartment were his lovers, and occasionally his secretary, the severe looking man in the glasses.

And that was how he found out that Ryuichi was bisexual. Occasionally, the man would bring back boys. Wispy, beautiful things, bold and lascivious. Most would cling to his arm and look at him with overtly worshipful eyes. But others, rather than wanting his face, wanted his money. They looked at his well made suit, the opulent building, and saw nothing but money. Money that could maybe land into their hands if they played their cards right.

He hated those boys the most. How _dare_ they even think about doing such a thing to Asami? Sluts and gold-diggers, the lot of them. Their punishment would be most severe.

* * *

Her name was Kita Noriko. She was a female businesswoman, beautiful and successful. To everyone else it was like a package deal, beauty and brains, but to Aki it was a major problem. It meant that she wouldn't be fooled easily, unlike those other ditzy models. No, he had to plan this one very carefully. It would require a lot of background knowledge on her, what exactly she does, her personality, and regular life patterns. So Aki got to work.

After several hard days of Internet (and real-life) stalking, Aki knew everything he would need. Kita was a well respected businesswoman, making excellent decisions in company merging and handling. However she seemed to be compassionate, which would play a major role in his plan. Aki also knew that every Wednesday afternoon she would go to Kasumi's, a family owned organic open mart, and shop for her weekly groceries. Apparently despite her knack for large-scale corporate handlings, she also liked to support locally-owned businesses.

This was where his plan would commence, and if everything went right, he would have her end up safely in an unused dorm back at the college.

He planned obsessively. Every last detail, even side courses of action should something go wrong. All the details of this plan were nailed down and rock solid; he couldn't, after all, afford to be caught. And all he had to do was stay calm. Stay calm and not falter. He could do it. He _would_ do it, for Asami. Everything for Asami.

Aki felt nervousness twist at his gut. He looked around, noting the number of people in Kasumi's. It was a bit more crowded than he would've liked. However, the minute his eyes saw Kita looking at strawberries, with a well put together look, the jealousy came back. There was no way this bitch was getting off the hook so soon. So with a determined look, Aki walked right into the open mart.

At first he just followed her around at a safe distance, watching her facial expressions. She seemed to be in a good mood, humming a song to herself as she shopped. Slyly, he pulled out his phone, careful to cover the screen so she wouldn't realize that he hadn't actually received a call. He walked in earshot of Kita, a table of fruits between them. He made sure to feel around on the fruit, running his hands all over them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kita glance up at him curiously. Bingo.

"Please sir! You have to understand, I have no idea what I'm doing! If you could just help me with the basics, show me the paperwork, help me pass it on to someone who's more fitted to take care of the company." Aki tried to add as much desperation and helplessness as he could into his voice. He could tell he had Kita's absolute attention at the word 'company'. However, it seemed that she needed a little more incentive before taking the bait.

"I-...yes sir...please! No sir I-...yes I understand...but if you could just help me I-" A half second pause. He allowed a dismayed expression to cover his face, as if the other party had rudely hung up on him. Adding to the show he slumped his shoulders and hung his head low, then he put his phone in his pocket, making sure to miss the pocket a couple of times. That's when he saw some sympathy enter Kita's eyes. _Yes,_ that's _the expression I was going for…_

"You okay sir?" Kita asked respectfully. Aki made sure to 'startle' a little at her voice, and when he turned his head to look at her he made sure his eyes didn't gaze at her directly. Instead, he stared at the air right beside her head. Tearfully, he nodded, slowly explaining how he was an ordinary boy whose parents had suddenly died, leaving him in control of their medium-sized company. Well, he didn't have a _clue_ about how to run a company, so he tried to sell it off to a good, fair company and get some money that he could use to fund his education. Unfortunately, all the interested buyers seemed to be taking utter advantage of his disability and were obviously trying to scam him.

When he was done with his fake sob story he assessed Kita's look. She looked very well interested, but he could tell there was some hesitance in her still. _Dang she's tough._

"But oh gosh, how silly I'm being, just dumping all my problems on you. Please don't mind me, I didn't want to disrupt your day." He made a big show of blinking the tears out of his big blue eyes. As Aki turned his back on her he almost crossed his fingers, straining his ears, hoping with all his might she would say something. He could feel her gaze on his back, watching him as he walked off. So with his last chance of making this work, he did the last scene of his show. There was a man walking perpendicular to him, and instead of stopping like any normal person would do, he kept on walking. They crashed together and both fell to the floor. Aki scrambled up making sure he was at a correct angle to see if Kita was watching, she was, and finished his performance by apologizing to the man, nervously fumbling with the sunglasses he had magicked out of his pockets.

Aki wanted to smile in victory as he saw Kita's eyes widen in understanding and compassion. _Hook, line, and sinker_ he laughed in his head. She began walking towards him, laying a hand on his arm to 'alert' him of her closeness. Her eyes practically glowed with pity.

"Sir, I think I could provide you some help if you would be willing. I'm Kita Noriko, and I help build, take over, and restore companies, as well as work at them. I was a bit hesitant at first, but I can't believe people, taking advantage of a blind person. Some people are just monsters! I would love to extend my expertise to help you."

Aki could hear the sincerity in her voice, and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. But still he smiled, letting false gratefulness seep into his voice, honeying it.

"I couldn't accept that, it's way too much to a-" He was cut off by an insistent Kita.

"No, no! I should have offered sooner Mister…?"

He was half tempted to say Asami, and claim his future husband's name, but that might rouse suspicion. Instead, he gave his prepared fake name, perfectly generic and harmless.

"Inoue. Inoue Ryouta. And I would be so thankful if you could help me! I just need someone to help me find a good company to sell it to, and read the paperwork to me. If you would like we could swing by my dorm room and I could give you the paperwork I have, that way you can decide if you want to get in on this company?"

"All I have to do is check out and then I'll follow you back and grab the papers. I'll probably give you a call a week after with your different options on what to do! If you want to we can schedule a meeting too." With that Aki agreed and followed Kita to the checkout, taking some fruit and making sure to feel around on the tables to make it look like he needed a guide. Afterwards, Kita dutifully flagged a cab for the blind Inoue and proceeded to follow him back to the college.

The whole ride Aki kept his head down, as if in deep contemplation, and Kita respectfully turned her head the other way, consumed by sympathy for this struggling young man hit with hard times.

But when he was sure she wasn't looking, Akihito indulged, and let a sadistic smile spread over his face. _Perfect._

Kita turned around the surprisingly bare dorm. Well, she supposed, it would be easier for Ryouta to navigate without any clutter, so it made sense. "Alright," She said cheerily, turning to the boy. "Where are the papers?"

"Oh, yes," Aki smiled benignly, "They should be in here…" He shuffled forward, using his hands to feel down the drawers until he hit the lowest one. Bending over, he reached down, hands closing securely around a heavy leaden pipe that was concealed in the drawer.

 _Click clack_ went the woman's heels as she stepped forward for a look. _Now!_ He whirled around, the pipe colliding with her skull. A crack rang through the air as she slumped to the ground, blood seeping out of the wound on her skull. Dead. He stepped forward, checking her pulse just to be sure, and breathing out a sigh of relief as he felt nothing. If he had missed, her screaming would have surely brought people here.

He looked down at the beautiful woman, half of her lovely face covered in crimson blood, confusion still etched onto her rapidly slackening facial muscles. This was the price he would pay, to etch out his promised beautiful future. But there was no time for sentimental thinking, he had to work fast.

Pulling out several other drawers, he revealed the supplies he had stashed away. He rolled out a plastic tarp, lifting up the woman and placing her on it, mopping away the small amount of blood she had left, careful to not let it stain. He then pulled on his gloves—no fingerprinting, thank you very much—and set to work. Using a bone saw, he patiently hacked away, cutting off her arms and legs. It was exhausting work, especially for the femurs, but he had plenty of time before the sun went down. Blood slicked over his gloves, running all over the tarp. He'd have to clean (or burn) that later. He arranged the bundle in the duffle bag, smiling in satisfaction. The legs were a little tough but he had picked out an extra big one, so everything managed to squeeze in.

Looking out the window, he saw the flickering of street lights. He glanced down at his watch. Ten o'clock. Hm, a little bit longer then.

* * *

Terada Soseki was having a really shitty day. And that was the cold, hard truth of it. The newly fired salaryman stumbled home, drunk and depressed. Abruptly, he felt his nausea swell, his throat spasming. His eyes spied an alleyway, and he stumbled toward it, pushing back against the vomit. Reaching the entrance, he bent down and threw up, heaving miserably. Yeah, it probably hadn't been such a good idea for him to down all those drinks…

His nose wrinkled. Something smelled foul. It was different from the sour reek of his vomit, it smelled…putrid? Rotting. His eyes scanned the dark, narrow space, and rested on a humanlike figure that laid against the far wall. A beggar? But the person was so, so still. Not a single breath stirred their chest, and not a finger twitched.

A morbid curiosity swelled inside of him as he stepped in, just a little bit, calling out. "Um…excuse me, are you alright?"

Ah, finally, a sign of movement. The figure's arm quivered…and then fell off.

Soseki felt his eyes widen in shock as crusted blood fluttered off the ends of the stump. The figure slumped sideways, its other arm also toppling off. Its face was finally bared to the light, a woman's face; eyes still open and lids drooping, mouth slack and dead.

That was when he began to _scream_.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost scary, Akihito reflected, how _easy_ murder was once you got used to it. Panting lightly, he surveyed his handiwork. Pop idol Misa-chan laid on her bed, ruby red lips still parted in shock. Her body, lithe and soft was completely naked and untouched, save for her belly and crotch. Lovingly, the skin had been peeled back, then the fat and muscle, revealing her innards perfectly. A tribute to that night. But…something was missing. His lips twisted up in distaste, spying her uterus nestled below her bladder. Asami's child could've been housed there. His blood, tainted by her filthy DNA.

Aki almost scoffed, remembering how easy it had been. The girl had ached for a _girlfriend_ , probably shunned due to her superior looks and cutesy personality. A best friend that understood and accepted everything was perfect for her. Flipping his pure black wig, he took himself in in the mirror, bronzer darkening his naturally pale skin, his lips painted peachy pink. An unrecognizable entity from Takaba Akihito, especially with her modest breasts.

Flipping out his scalpel, he cut delicately, severing the arteries and connective tissue, lifting out her uterus. Now, what to do with the disgusting organ? His eyes spotted her pooling blood and a smirk crept onto his lips. Dipping a latex gloved finger into the bloody, he messily painted out a message "Aishiteru" with a whimsical heart drawn next to it. He gently placed the uterus in the center of the heart, then stepped back to look at the body again. _Perfect._

Surely his darling would get this message.

Stepping out, he began walking away from the apartment, careful to keep his head down, away from the cameras. Indeed, he was getting _quite_ adept at this, if he could brag on himself a little. Then again, anyone would get god after six victims. However, he still hadn't gotten that thrill back. It was fascinating to skin his victims or take a peek inside their bodies, but it was no fun, they were all slack and dead. There was no thrill, unless he thought about his darling seeing his hard work.

His lips pouted as he contemplated the dilemma. Hm, maybe it would be better to try things out on a live victim. One that could struggle and scream and cry. Delight made his eyes sparkle as he stepped out onto the street, black hair swirling around his shoulders from a gust of wind.

* * *

The bouquet was beautiful. Despite his bafflement at its appearance in his office, Asami had to admit that it was a tasteful arrangement. Forget-me-nots, purple Siberian iris, blue bells, lily of the valley, and white bleeding hearts blended together elegantly. An ivory silk ribbon tied it all together. Beside it, a white envelope sat, the words _For Asami Ryuichi_ typed onto it.

"Who sent this?" He asked Suoh.

"No clue, boss, I just got here and the concierge said that it was for you. I carried it up."

Asami suppressed a smile at the mental of Suoh, strong stoic Suoh, carrying the pretty bouquet into the elevator, his face a mask of steel. Reaching over, he snagged the envelope, tearing it open. The people downstairs were already instructed to scan packages for dangerous aspects, it was probably safe. A letter fluttered out. His eyes narrowed as he saw the handwriting, mind flashing back to that letter from over two months ago.

"What is it boss?" Suoh asked, his voice betraying a tinge of curiosity. Most didn't send Asami Ryuichi flowers; it didn't suit the image of the CEO.

"Another present from my stalker." Asami said calmly, unfolding the poem to read it.

"Stalker?" Suoh stiffened. "My apologies if I'm overstepping my boundaries, boss, but why have you not mentioned this?"

"She only sent one letter two months ago, and I haven't heard a peep since." His eyes scanned over the paper, opening slightly in shock. "Ohoh…"

"May I?"

"Be my guest." Asami handed over the letter.

 _I'll never be able to put into words,_ _  
_ _The never ending,_ _  
_ _Forever growing, love I have for you_ _  
_

 _So I rely on my work,_ _  
_ _All the beaten, bloodied bodies,_ _  
_ _I hide behind._ _  
_ _To represent our love._

 _It's in the way the blood flows, dripping out of their cold bodies._ _  
_ _Seeming to form an endless puddle._ _  
_ _Just like our vast,_ _  
_ _Limitless love._

 _It's in the way their last breath gushes_ _  
_ _is gasped,_ _  
_ _Right out of their system._ _  
_ _Showing how you steal my breath,_ _  
_ _With every glimpse,_ _  
_ _Every caress of your voice._

 _The way their heart races,_ _  
_ _Stutters,_ _  
_ _Then stops for a final time._ _  
_ _It's what your body does to me,_ _  
_ _Every movement,_ _  
_ _Seemingly perfect, graceful,_ _  
_ _Making my heart pound._

 _Each knife stroke,_ _  
_ _Each stitch,_ _  
_ _Every shove,_ _  
_ _Is all for you, for us._

 _We are connected,_ _  
_ _The intense passion of killing,_ _  
_ _Binding us forever,_ _  
_ _Together._

 _So with every raise,_ _  
_ _Of an unrelenting blade,_ _  
_ _Shove of trembling hands._ _  
_ _It binds us together._

 _There's no escaping it my love._

Suoh let a breath rush out at the pure, raw emotion and obsession housed by the words. "So, has she killed people?"

Asami narrowed his eyes. "It would seem so. Can I trust you to begin investigating and seeing if anyone I know has died?"

"Excuse the interruption." They turned to Kirishima, who walked in. "I heard that a delivery arrived for you, Asami-sama."

"It's from the stalker." Asami gestured towards the bouquet and letters. "From the poem, it seems that she has killed people. I wanted to see if they were people in my personal circles. Have any of the people I've known died recently, that you know of?" He handed over the poem, which Kirishima quickly scanned over.

The man began shaking his head. "Not that I know of…wait!" He stiffened. "Didn't you date that idol a while ago?"

"Which one?"

"The stupid one."

"That's all of them."

"The stupid, blonde one with an obsession to red lipstick." It left horrendous stains on his boss's shirts, Kirishima reflected with a shudder. _He_ was the one who had to wash those things and iron them, thank you very much.

"Misa?" The golden eyed man shuddered, recalling her particular brand of wide-eyed, gullible, clingy stupidity. Sleeping with her had been a moment of insanity. Even her screaming in bed was annoying as hell. One reason the relationship had only lasted all of two weeks.

"She's dead." The words dropped, heavy as a stone.

"What?" Suoh asked incredulously.

Grabbing his tablet, Kirishima pulled up a news article. It had been released on the internet a mere five hours ago. The headline was in bold red, proclaiming **Popular Idol Found Dead, Dissected.**

"Dissected?" Asami raised a slow eyebrow. _Ah yes, she_ did _see me that night._

"The photos have been heavily censored; apparently they're simply unsuited for public view. However, if you could wait a couple minutes, I'm sure the police would send us the uncensored ones." Kirishima said. Suoh was already engrossed in the article, eyes wide in fascinated horror and grudging appreciation. "I believe that there is a high possibility your stalker is killing off your former lovers. It fits with her desire to possess all of you."

"Send for the photos from the police." Asami ordered. "And compile a list of all my old lovers; see which ones have died and the circumstances."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Twenty minutes later found them all standing in front of the computer screen, staring at the police photos of the crime scene. The body could've been a work of art; her lower abdomen and crotch had been sliced open perfectly, showcasing her innards. She laid on her back on her bed. Asami frowned as he noticed a splash red in the back, contrasting with the painstaking cleanliness of the rest of her body and bed. "What's that blood?"

Kirishima clicked onto the next photo. "A message was left for you, we assume. The police think it means that one of her old boyfriends killed her, but if our hunch is right, then our killer is trying to speak to you through the "broken, bloodied bodies". The message was a bright "I love you" with a whimsical heart drawn next to it and something nestled inside it.

"What's that inside the heart?" Suoh asked, though he had half an idea.

"Misa's uterus." Kirishima pushed up his glasses. "It had been cut out of her and placed there."

Asami felt his lips curve up as he smiled savagely. "Ara, it seems we've found ourselves a wolf, let's commence investigations immediately. Hire a personal detective."

"Right away." Kirishima nodded.

 _The hunt is on, you self-proclaimed predator. Let's see whose fangs hold up in the end_.

* * *

Akihito decided that if he was going to kill a person alive, it would _not_ be a woman. They would break far too fast, and it was only going to be fun if the person struggled all the way through. So, he began browsing through the list of Asami's previous lovers. It really wasn't as long as he had feared it was going to be, his darling seemed too busy to even have sex that often. Just fifty three people. Fifty three people standing between him and happiness. Scrolling through, he looked at their occupations. Takarada Shoutaro, a host who went by Shou. He was bisexual, though he mostly seemed to prefer women. He had a dewy-eyed, sweet charm that he used to his full advantage. Inside though, Akihito could sense a devilish ability to manipulate and climb on top of the world. He was perfect.

But how would he capture this man? Aki bit his thumbnail as he thought hard, there would be no conceivable way to get the guy into the college dorm, he was a host. No helping it, he thought, he would have to resort to plan B: get another apartment under a false name. He'd have to splurge on the apartment and a fake ID, but he had been stockpiling all the money his parents sent every month, and his part time jobs had left him with quite a bit of extra cash. It would just require a little bit of an image change. He opened the box in the back of his closet, far out of view, and took out his few wigs. He would need a new one, he couldn't risk getting caught. Maybe a pair of fake glasses too, and he could always mess around with his makeup to slightly change his facial shape.

He'd go to Shou as a customer, pay for a night, and get him back to his apartment, knock him out, then transport him to the proper place. It wouldn't do for the body to show up in his brand new apartment after all, he would need this fake identity for a little bit more.

He clapped his hands in delight, marveling at his perfect plan. _Just you wait, Ryuichi, I'll give this gold digging boy what he deserves._

* * *

Kou knew that he wasn't a particularly perceptive person. Heck, he could be downright numbskulled at times. It seemed to be the key reason his girlfriends got so mad at him. But he could tell, this time, that something was wrong with Aki.

Aki used to love hanging out with his friends after school, he had been sociable and cheerful and kind. There was an openness about him. But over the last few weeks, he had changed. He could no longer hang out after school and always had some errand to run on the weekend. His personality and mannerisms were still very much open, but at times he would abruptly fall silent and still and just stare into space. And sometimes Kou would see a terrifying darkness well up just behind his eyes.

It wasn't like he knew what was up with Aki, and he respected his friend's privacy. But he was just worried. Worried that the darkness he had glimpsed was spreading and would swallow his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Kya, fast update! Hope you all enjoy!**

Shou knew Mizuki Satoru's type well. Her elegantly folded hands and cold, condescending eyes told it all. She was of the elite, and she demanded to be treated as such. Even her looks attested to this. Her sleek black hair, untouched by dye or any artificiality, glowed under the lights of the chandeliers in the club. Her dark brown eyes were large and her eyelashes winged out exotically.

But her posture was too stiff, too unnatural. She didn't recline in the velvet couches that begged to be snuggled against; she sat, back straight as a rod. Brittle but soft on the inside. All he had to do was crack that shell, and she would be putty in his capable hands. A predatory grin overtook his face before he composed himself, pasting on a peaceful smile, perfectly innocuous.

"Hello, Satoru-san." Best to start formal, she would enjoy being treated properly and having the power to bestow her name.

"Mizuki is fine." She smiled at him. _Bingo_.

He sat down, readying himself for the long battle ahead. It would be tough, but he had danced this dance a thousand times, and knew the great rewards at the end of the tunnel. His greedy eyes took in her high grade dress and glittering ring. Yes, if he played his cards, he could walk away from this much _much_ better off than he had started.

Aki had no idea how Ryuichi took it. Those filthy eyes, raking over him, searching for every sign of wealth, practically decomposing a person into their financial assets. Disgusting and disturbing to the core.

But _Mizuki_ didn't hate it. _Mizuki_ loved it. _Mizuki_ was in lust, if not love. Those words stayed in a constantly repeating refrain in his head as he smiled, letting the long awaited phrase slip out of his lips softly, demurely. Just as a well-bred young lady would say them. "Would you like to…accompany me home tonight?" A subtle bit of fiddling with his bracelet, to remind Shou of what he stood to gain. Poor fool, he didn't know that the gems were glass, the high-class act a farce.

Shou's eyes lit up in victory as he nodded gently. "I would love to Mizuki-san."

Kindly draping Mizuki's shawl around her shoulders, he gestured grandly. "I will call a taxi if you'll give me the address."

Without hesitation, Aki recited the fake apartment's address.

 _Game over._ The two thought in unison.

* * *

Aki sat in the darkness, staring at Shou's angelic face. He didn't know how long he had waited for the chloroform to wear off, but he couldn't have possibly started without Shou awake. That would have been far too merciful. Getting the pathetic piece of filth into the unused dorm proved to be a hard task, they had almost gotten confronted once (the concierge had thought better of it, thank goodness; he didn't want to kill an innocent). But it was worth it, anything to show Asami that _he_ was the only one for him. It disgusted him that someone as shallow as Shou had seen all of Asami. Had already gotten to be fucked his husband when he hadn't. It filled him with rage. Shou would certainly pay the price for his whorish ways, just like the rest of them.

Akihito had everything planned out and set up to perfection. Shou was bound to the bed on his back, naked and spread eagle with a roll of old socks for a gag. He had no hope of escaping his bonds, and this way Aki had access to everything he would need. Beside the bed he had cleared off the nightstand for all his instruments. Just looking at them made his heart race with adrenaline, he loved it, was addicted to it. He almost couldn't wait to turn Shou into a degraded, lifeless body that no one would want. Especially his husband, Asami would regret ever looking at Shou with a hint of lust.

Aki was taken out of his thoughts as Shou began to weakly struggle against his bonds. The pathetic sight made Aki's blood boil; the slut didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Asami. Not like his pitiful little goldfish brain needed that much sustenance anyways. Little whimpers, and what he would guess were helpless pleas, came out muffled from behind the gag. Aki breathed in at the utter perfection that lay in his eyes. Amongst the confusion lay fear in its purest form, the fear of what was to come. It was lovely. And as they locked gazes Aki could see the glint of desperation. Shou's eyes screamed for mercy, craving for an ounce of understanding. Aki decided to play with his mouse for a while.

"Aw, someone looks awfully confused." He teased. Shifting his voice up a few octaves and batting his eyes he asked, "Don't you recognize me, Shou-kun?" He even tilted his head girlishly to ham it up.

The man's eyes opened wide, looking shocked. He obviously didn't remember blacking out in Mizuki's apartment. "Ahh, sorry to disappoint, I'm a guy. 100% male here." He giggled femininely, twirling around the bracelet he had worn earlier that night. Leaning in, he forced Shou to turn towards him, crazed blue eyes meeting frightened hazel.

"Look at you Shou-chan, all bound and gagged," Aki's voice was sickly sweet, "Do you want me to get you out of them?" Inching in a little bit closer to him allowed Aki to see the hope bloom on Shou's face. He nodded his head desperately, eyes beginning to show thanks. His struggles began anew.

"I would love to Shou, I really would..." And just like that the game was over. Aki's voice took on a murderous undertone. "…but you couldn't keep your slutty legs shut, could you? You had to fuck with _MY_ husband! Did Asami arrange you like this too?! Did he tie you up so vulnerably and then proceed to fuck you until you passed out? Did you _enjoy_ it?" Shou let out a sob from behind the gag as his hopes were crushed and his pretty brown eyes welled up with tears, shaking his head in confusion. The sight only made Aki even more furious. The little idiot didn't even know who Asami belonged to? Well, that called for a remedial lesson immediately.

"You've obviously never been taught proper manners." He murmured, back to cold, deadly calm. "Hasn't your mother ever told you? Stealing other people's stuff is bad. Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

Shou blubbered, shrieking out apologies behind his gag, pleads for forgiveness. Aki smiled sweetly, blue eyes glinting. "Enunciation is important, love, I've no clue what you're trying to say."

"MMMMPH!"

Aki sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Well, boys who can't apologize properly must be punished."

He reached onto the table and grabbed the rusty knife. First he examined it, looking at the scarlet orange splotches on it, making sure Shou could see what was about to slice into him. Then he began to gently glide the tip of it across Shou's body, watching as goose bumps rose up behind the cool metal's trail. The tears began to spill over and a light sheen of sweat covered Shou's body as the blade dipped toward his genitals. Aki felt like he was in a trance, watching as the blade made absent minded swirls and unknown designs. Occasionally he would apply too much pressure and blood would bead up, bringing color to Aki's masterpiece. But the more he traced, the madder he got. Shou's kind deserved pain, immense pain.

"Sluts like you don't deserve gentle treatment. And I bet your slutty mouth is begging to have something more than a roll of socks stuffed into it." Aki taunted. Right as he finished his sentence the knife's dull, rusty hovered over Shou's balls. He snickered as Shou gasped in realization, beginning to shriek with renewed energy.

Ignoring Shou's cries with a sweet smile, he viciously jammed the blade down over both of them. At first all Aki could see was the small spurts of blood, combining and changing into rivers that flowed into the bed sheets. But it wasn't good enough. Since it was dull and the bed caved with the force, the knife only sliced through half of his tender testicles. So Aki ruthlessly started sawing away, watching in utter fascination and awe as the tissue gave way and more blood welled up and spurted. Shou's body was convulsing in pain as he screamed around the roll of socks. His dark brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. The sound was like the sweetest music to Aki's ears. He gave one last jerk of the knife and Shou's testicles laid, detached, on the bed. When Aki looked closely enough he could see bits of rust in the fresh wound, mixing in with all the blood. He picked up the bloody balls and brought them up to Shou's face. His eyes shone with pain and fear as Aki smiled down on him, his useless thrashing coming to a halt.

"Now be a good boy and open wide," Aki snarled. Shou began to thrash his head side to side once again, trying to avoid the inevitable. But with his body bound Aki easily overpowered him. Soon the socks were ripped out of his mouth and before Shou could even get a word out, his testicles were shoved roughly into his mouth. Immediately he began to gag and try, but fail, to get them out. The blood mixed with his saliva and began to dribble down his chin

"Oh come on, I bet you took Asami's perfect balls in your whore mouth without complaining. I bet you were doing your best to pleasure him, all while begging him to fill you with his cock! Weren't you?! You were begging MY husband! MINE!" Spittle flew as Aki ranted, his grip around the knife becoming tighter and tighter, knuckles fading to bone white.

Anger once again bloomed into something more sadistic, "Don't worry though, we'll get you a cock soon enough. But first, it would be cruel to leave you without preparation." His lips curled up in pseudo-solicitousness, face pale and eyes sunken, detracting from his perfection.

Aki grabbed some pillows he'd thrown off the bed and began stuffing them under Shou's butt, propping him up so he was at an angle. It also gave him a perfect view of the man's dirty, loose hole. Just looking at the way it gaped open like it had just been filled made Aki feel disgusted. It looked like he had been fucked by everything that moved. _Which probably isn't far from the truth._ Some snide corner of his mind that hadn't been possessed by all-consuming anger quipped.

Once again he started off gentle, drawing little rings around Shou's anus. He let his touch stimulate the senses, which would allow Shou to feel the most of his punishment. Then without warning Aki shoved his whole fist up Shou's asshole. The man bucked, trying to get away from the burning stretch, weeping around his mouthful of bloody flesh. It wasn't enough; Aki's fist wasn't big enough to cause the over-used whole enough damage to satisfy his hunger. So without missing a beat Aki shoved his other fist up inside, ripping and tearing its way to meet the first. He could feel Shou's whole body stiffen and arch off the bed with white hot pain, a scream dying on his lips. He loved the way blood oozed around his fists from the rips and tears. It completely exhilarated him, and Shou's muffled screams were icing on the cake.

"What's wrong slut? Are you not grateful for the preparation I'm graciously giving you? Do you need more? Or is it because my husband's cock gave you more pleasure?!" Aki said in scorn, as his fists kept shoving deeper into his bloody heat. There was a sick, squelching pop from the blood every time Aki would rip a fist out of his ass. It was everywhere, up Aki's arm, in a puddle on the bed, and Shou's whole bottom area looked like minced meat. To Aki it looked beautiful, the deep red contrasting with their pale skin and white sheets.

Aki pulled his fists free, leaving Shou's wrecked asshole on display. You could now easily see his pulsing insides, the outer ring torn and puffy. The blood that coated his hands and ran up his forearms dripped and flowed, ruining everything with little prints and dots. Some stray ones landing on Shou's shaking shoulders. But even then his hunger wasn't satisfied. So he turned back to the nightstand and grabbed a small vial, swirling the clear fluid in it around. When Shou caught sight of it he whimpered in horrified confusion. Like a conditioned dog, he knew not what came next but still understood that it would be horrible.

"You should be grateful; after all, I spent so much time planning this and getting everything to make this perfect. For fuck's sake, I even had to rent a fake apartment and get wigs. And in case you're wondering, this is phosphoric acid." He flicked the vial like most nurses do to shots to remove air bubbles. Shou flinched, and then started struggling like never before. The room filled filling with the sound of his sweaty, blood covered body kicking in the sheets and his muffled but terrified shrieks. Aki loved it. He started petting Shou's hair with his free hand in a sadistic show of comfort. His voice softened, turning back to Mizuki's.

"Don't worry; it won't actually kill you in this small of a dose. It's just here to cause major burns and irritation. After all we don't want you dying yet, do we?" Ignoring Shou's moans of terror, Aki carefully uncapped the vial. He spread Shou's ass to fully expose the abused hole, then he tipped the vile right into the opening, making sure to not spill any over despite to Shou's thrashing. He watched it, transfixed as it dribbled down the man's hole. At first the acid turned his tender inside an angry red as it irritated it. But as Aki watched and waited he could see the pulsing membrane turn white and a pussy yellow color as the cells died. Blood welled up in the center and it looked like infected sores all the way up, deep inside his asshole. The corrosive substance had done its job well. Aki could see that Shou had lost his fight as he just whimpered while it ate away at his most tender place. His limbs were spent, tired of the constant struggle against his bonds. His wrists and ankles were chafed an angry red, the skin rubbed away by the coarse rope.

But Aki wasn't done. It still didn't make up for the fact that Shou had fucked with his property. He would lead the man down this road of pain till the very end; anything less would be irresponsible.

"Are you ready for that cock now slut?" Aki was already picking up the rusty knife again, flicking some drops of blood off it. He didn't want to waste any time now; he couldn't risk Shou going unconscious. There was no point if Shou couldn't feel the pain. So he grabbed the man's limp cock, harshly pulling at it in order to create an easier cutting surface. With that he began slicing through the organ. He reached a point where it was hard to cut, due to the knife's dullness, so he placed a hand on either end and leaned with all his weight and force. With a sound between a crunch and squelch the blade severed the cock clean off. Aki looked at his work proudly. Everything was perfect, from the smell of iron that lingered in the air to the flesh that lay exposed, and especially Shou's body that trembled with heart-rending, silent cries. With one swift motion Aki shoved the man's own cock into his bloody asshole.

"Are you satisfied now, slut? Now that you've got a cock filling that hungry hole?" His taunts fell on deaf ears as the only thing Shou could focus on was the searing burn, stinging like thousands of needles and aching like nothing he's ever felt. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, just wanting everything to be done, to escape this hell. Shou Takarada was gone, this was the fleshy puppet left in his stead.

Finally Aki stepped back to truly admire his work. He thought, no he knew, that it was magnificent. Shou was stuffed like pig on a spit with his own balls in his mouth and cock up his ass. The blood that leaked from his open wounds dripped and flowed like pure little rain drops, combining to make a river. He looked so mangled…no one would ever want him. No one would think he was beautiful. Asami would never want him, would regret ever lusting after him.

The blood started to cool, beginning to congeal, the top layer gelling up, growing thicker. It called to Aki, begged him to have a taste. So with morbid curiosity he brought his delicate hand up to his mouth, and in plain sight of Shou, licked some of the blood off. Instantly the taste of iron exploded on his taste buds. The familiar salty, metallic twang coated his mouth. It left him wanting more, but he couldn't bring himself to swallow. He couldn't be tainted with the whore's blood, not if he wanted to go to his husband with a pure body. So he leaned over and spat it back in Shou's face. The spray landed in his eyes and covered his face with little drops. But there was still something missing. An extra touch that would speak to Asami.

And Aki knew just what it was.

With the remaining time left of Shou's slutty life, Aki began carving. He carved onto the man's beautiful face and lean chest, ripping into the muscle with deep, steady strokes. Sweat dripped down from his brow, his arms exhausted from all the stabbing and cutting he had already done. _Just a little more…_

He put all his anger, all his jealousy into it. The smooth, soft white skin, lovingly cared for and pampered, was ruined in a mere ten minutes. Words that would stay embedded into him forever were carved with sadistic delight, and the only thing to bid farewell to Shou's last breath was the insane giggling of Akihito.

This was the price that Takarada Shoutaro had to pay.

* * *

Packing up his things, Akihito looked back at the room. Well, he supposed, that was the last time he would ever be using this place. Surely the police would discover the body soon. He just hoped it was before the words became unrecognizable. His darling could do with a little reminder to curb his lust-filled ways. While Asami was quite virile, it would be best for him to save ass his sperm for his spouse, wouldn't it?

Takarada Shoutaro lay, eagle spread, mouth gaping wide and eyes blank. His body, once so revered and perfect, was now a grisly canvas for the feverish love letter that had been left behind, the only trace of the killer.

 _You are mine forever._

 **AN: Erm...if anyone is still here with me after that awful torture scene, please hold on, and thank you! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

A whoosh of air left Asami's lips as he examined the presented chart. Ten photos, nine women and one man, were laid out neatly in a column. Beside them were photos of their dead bodies, in various poses and conditions. The result of thorough investigation through the police records.

"As far as we can tell, those are the ten the stalker has killed so far." Kirishima pushed up his glasses, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. The details had been _quite_ gruesome to hear about.

Asami's eyes lingered on the photo of Shou's corpse, taking in the macabre scene. If possible, he was even more striking than the others. "What was the condition of his body?"

He could feel Kirishima minutely cringe. "He was found in an abandoned college dorm, his genitalia cut off. His testicles were put in his mouth, his penis inserted into his own anus."

"And?"

"Upon further investigation, his anal tract was found to have been savagely abused and corroded with phosphoric acid. And, finally, as the photo shows, the words 'you are mine forever' were carved into his body. We're 90% sure the murder weapon was something rusted, given by the flakes of oxidized iron in his wounds. The body was found two days ago, but looked to be about a week old, and there were no fingerprints to be found. Shou was the most unusual case out of all the victims, too." Kirishima was not one to cringe away at the sight of blood or insides, but the phrase "anal tract corroded by phosphoric acid" seemed to shake even him.

"How's he any different?" Asami quirked an eyebrow at the other, equally bloody, corpses. Indeed, they all seemed quite bloody, arranged in various positions with macabre humor.

"Shou was alive for the entire process," Suoh stated. "All the other victims were killed first—usually due to blunt trauma to the head—and _then_ arranged or transported. However, Shou's murder was different. From the damage to his vocal cords and the extreme chafing at his wrists and ankles, we can safely assume that he was both awake and without anesthesia."

"She's escalating." Kirishima murmured in grudging awe.

"Indeed she is." Asami said, giving a wry smile. Despite the horror, it was infinitely interesting to see a predator develop. "Any ideas on where she is located?"

"She is most likely a university student, teacher, or staff member; outsiders would be extremely unlikely to know about the abandoned dorms."

"What about the alumni? As former students, wouldn't they know?"

"Not likely either, the old dorms were only declared out of use at the start of this school year, so alumni would be clueless." Kirishima read off his clipboard.

Asami nodded in approval. "I would like to see the crime scene. Also, start running scans over the student and teacher rosters for any records of being psychologically unstable. That might help narrow the field."

"I'll have some men begin the surveys as soon as possible, and we can visit the campus this afternoon."

"Plan for it."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and another question?" A thought struck Asami.

"Yes?"

"What of the other victims? Have there been any clues as to the killer there?"

"Unfortunately, the likely killers in those situations were only briefly caught on film and didn't fit anyone in the national database." _How irritating_ , Kirishima's voice seemed to say.

"Disguises?"

"Most likely. She also never left any fingerprints or any sort of real evidence at scenes." Kirishima sighed. "It's obviously not going to be an easy task to catch her."

 _Such a diligent planner, aren't you, little wolf?_

* * *

Universities these days spent an awful lot of effort keeping their grounds pleasing to the eye, Asami mused. Well manicured grass and flowers grew in geometric formations, punctuated by stone paths for the students to walk on. It seemed to epitomize a modern and green campus.

"Where are the dorms?" He asked absentmindedly.

"The new dorms that are in use are over there." Kirishima gestured at a series of new-looking buildings. "The older dorms are over there, if you will follow me."

Asami gave a nod, turning to follow before a small, compact mass slammed into his side. He stumbled back in shock, instinctively reaching for his gun as the boy fell to the ground with a little thump.

Pretty blue eyes blinked in shock, punctuated by the faint circles under his eyes. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry!" The petite blue stood up, bowing hastily. His bright blond hair fluttered as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his slender neck.

 _Beautiful._ Asami thought, unbidden.

Asami smiled, ignoring his secretary's shocked expression at the rare show of joy. "It's quite alright…." He looked at the boy questioningly.

"Takaba Akihito." The boy gave a shy smile, blushing as his blue eyes skittered over Asami's frame. _Oh hoh?_ Perhaps he had found himself a rare treasure: a new adorable bed partner?

"Akihito-kun." He smiled charmingly, whipping out a card. Carefully, he placed it into the boy's palm, making sure to let his fingers linger for a second longer than necessary. "But as an apology, you should stop by sometime to play." He smiled in satisfaction as the boy flushed even deeper. _So cute._

As they walked away, Kirishima asked in hushed tones, "Are you sure that was wise, Asami-sama?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"The stalker could very well decide to target him as well." Kirishima said stiffly.

"I wasn't about to let such a treasure slip away." Asami smiled. "But I'll be sure to keep him safe if he decides to take me up on my offer."

After all, he was such an adorable boy. Just like a little rabbit, about be gobbled up by the big bad wolf.

* * *

Aki honestly didn't know how to feel. Half of him was overjoyed to have met Ryuichi; the real version was _so_ much better than the shadowed version he had a few glimpses of that night so long ago. But at the same time, he was utterly incensed. Sure, the man had seemed utterly smitten, but he also definitely had no clue who Aki was. He was just inviting a random boy who he found _mildly cute_ to his bed.

Anger bubbled up as he sat on his bed, glaring a hole in the wall. What if it hadn't been him? Then some other hussy would've probably been invited to climb into that bed for a roll! Ugh, he loved his husband dearly, but the man needed to learn some discretion and shame.

However, he was here now. He smiled at the sleek black card, the word 'Sion' standing out in pure white letters. He had managed to hook the man, and could now ensure that he would be the only one his husband kept.

There was another issue though. His darling was quite the perceptive one, and wouldn't stay complacent long if there were crimes going on under his nose. What to do? He waltzed over to the computer screen, scrolling through the photos. Forty three left…but the list would have to be truncated. A smile curled up his lips. Well, some sheep would have to be pardoned, he couldn't have darling finding out. They would make themselves useful in the construction of his marital bliss.

That night, when he went to bed, twenty eight profiles had been struck through with yellow. Only fifteen left between him and happiness.

* * *

Kou knew it was a hopeless endeavor long before he even opened his mouth. "Neh, Aki, want to hang out with us this Saturday or Sunday?"

The boy shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, I'd love to but an old friend called in a favor, so I'll be busy helping out all weekend. Maybe next time?"

 _Liar_. He smiled and nodded, pretending to buy the excuse. _What are you hiding from us Aki?_

Maybe it really was time for some sleuthing. Who knows, maybe he'd uncover a nice little surprise, like Aki finally getting a girlfriend.

He pretended not to feel the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yes…surely it'd be a harmless little secret…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hope you all enjoy!**

Kou breathed in the crisp and slightly chilly late morning air. Dressed in a nondescript jacket and pulled down baseball cap, he hid carefully in a corner that a normal passerby wouldn't look twice at, and was situated directly across from Akihito's rickety apartment complex. It was perfect for his purposes. Really, he wasn't sure when the guy would be leaving, so he decided to play it safe and wait starting from seven. _What am I even expecting?_ He tilted his head, thunking it lightly against the brick wall, staring up at the gray sky. It wasn't anything much, but some niggling sense inside of him just wanted to know what was going on. And hey, he was young; indulging in the occasional whim was his prerogative.

The sound of a creaky door being shut penetrated the nearly silent atmosphere. Slowly, Kou looked at the source of the noise. His eyes widened in shock. A petite brunette girl stepped out of Akihito's apartment, holding onto her purse as she finished putting on her kitten heels. _What, did he have a girlfriend after all?_ But there was something off about the girl. Staring harder, he examined her body. What was it that seemed so suspicious? With a gasp, he realized it. _She's precisely the same height as Aki, minus those heels._ As she turned to leave, his eyes widened even more. Her profile matched Aki's almost perfectly, with a bit of blush accenting her cheeks. _Could it be…?_

He knew that Aki was an only child. He had been with him for countless years, and there was no way that he could've missed a sister in the Takaba household. And what were the chances of a random stranger looking so close to Aki? Blooming suspicion drove him onwards, waiting for a bit before following the girl (boy?). Akihito moved with a brisk pace, tapping along in the heels, purse swinging with every step. With bated breath, Kou tailed the figure, following it to a nearby subway station. Akihito got on a line, and rode three stations down, getting off at an unfamiliar stop.

By now the crowd had grown. In the jostling crowd, Kou's eyes stayed firmly latched onto the pale green of her dress. Once out of the subway station, she walked into a nearby coffee shop. Also entering, Kou sat in a corner, ordering a coffee and watching as she walked to an already occupied table, greeting a man with an easy smile. The man, a handsome boy, smiled back, waving for her to sit.

 _What?_ Kou's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maybe he had had the wrong person after all? But he was positive that that girl had exited from Akihito's apartment, and 80% sure that she was Aki. So, feeling more and more like a creepy stalker by the minute, he sat in his corner, deciding to keep an eye on her for at least the rest of the day. When he saw them stand to leave, he waved over a waitress and also paid his check, following the pair.

They walked down a street, away from traffic and the hustle bustle of the crowd. The girl's chattering (did Aki really know how to talk like that?) filled the afternoon atmosphere as the man seemed content to trot along behind. Eventually, they approached an apartment complex. The girl reached into her purse and pulled out a key, opening the door, gesturing the man in. With a nod, the man entered, letting the door shut behind him. Kou froze, unsure about what to do. Does he wait? Or leave?

A gentle breeze wisped past as he contemplated. Well, if he was investigating, he might as well carry through. Settling in against a wall, he waited for the two people to come out.

And waited.

And waited.

But the man and woman never came out of the house, and when the sun began to go down, Kou walked home, more confused than ever.

* * *

"Hey, man, you seem tired." Takato commented, staring over his glass at Kou.

Kou slumped, taking a deep gulp of alcohol. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Want to tell me about it?" He leaned forward, patting Kou on the shoulder.

Kou opened his mouth to tell, but hesitated. Something about the events of today had shaken him, maybe it wouldn't be good to blab until he was positive about everything. "Nah, I'm good, I just need a drink or two."

"Well, we all have those days." The other man smiled sympathetically.

"Tell me about it." Kou muttered, his eyes wandering around the room, taking in the various tables of people eating and drinking. They settled upon the television screen, broadcasting the nightly news.

With a gasp, his hand knocked his glass over. There, on the screen was a photo of the man from earlier today, lined up with others. Under his photo was the name _Uyeda Keiki_. At the bottom edge of the screen was the caption: **Missing Person(s) in Tokyo, please call if you know where they are.**

"Shit, Kou, be more careful!" Takato yelped, dodging the dripping beer and grasping for napkins and a towel.

Yanking his eyes away from the television, Kou blankly helped wipe up the mess. "Sorry…" He mumbled. "I've got to go…"

Takato looked at him incredulously, mouth opening. Then he saw his pale complexion and trembling hands, and sighed again. "Yeah, it's okay man; I'll cover your tab this time, go home and get some rest. You look like hell."

"Thanks Takato." Kou managed a weak smile, standing up and walking out, away from the stifling heat and noise of the bar.

A girl identical to Aki, coming from his apartment. A missing man that she had just been with. And Aki's mysterious behavior. What tied them all together? His breathing quickened as cold sweat beaded on his neck. In his mind a vague suspicion began to form of what had happened. Aki. He had to talk to Aki…

* * *

"Shoot! I'm coming, I'm coming, just hold on a sec!" He heard Aki's harried voice ring from inside the house as footsteps thumped closer to the door. Hearing the familiar, attitude-filled voice, Kou relaxed.

"Kou?" Aki poked his head out of the door. "What are you doing here so late?"

He froze for a second. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Aki cocked his head in puzzlement. "Okay then…want to come in for dinner then? I think I accidentally cooked too much anyways."

The tempting smell of fried meat drifted into the air. Kou nodded, feeling his mouth water. He really hadn't gotten any food all day. He sat down at the tiny table, comforted by the tiny, homey apartment. Everything was precisely the same as it had always been, nothing changed or moved. Akihito hummed happily as he dished out the food.

"Want some help?" He asked, standing up to go to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind that'd be great." Aki said, nodding towards a pot.

As he walked to a cabinet to get more dishes, something colorful registered in his peripheral vision. Curiously, he turned his head a bit, craning his neck. In his best friend's bedroom, there lay a crumpled heap of cotton. Cotton the exact mint green color of the mysterious girl's dress. And in one of the corners the cloth was dyed a deep red.

"Kou? What's taking so long?" He turned his head back around to face a concerned Aki. _Run, run far away!_ A part of his brain urged, but he squashed the voice. "Aki…" His voice sounded shaky. "Do you know Uyeda Keiki?"


	9. Interlude

**AN: A little interlude before we dive back into the Kou situation.**

Akane enjoyed watching people. To be fair, it was all she could do to fill her free time within the coffee shop. Body language spoke volumes about a customer's mood and satisfaction, and being able to accurately gauge those things could pay handsomely in the long run, especially with the regulars. Really, with a bit of practice, anyone could be good at it. Her brow wrinkled as she stared down at the smooth counter. One boy though, was an utter mystery.

Taking a deep breath of coffee-scented air and letting the comforting smell surround her, she glanced over at the clock. 1:59. _Any moment now…_

The bell above the door gave a cheerful tinkle as Rina marched in. "Akane-chan, I'm baaaaaack!" The bubbly model squealed, her fluffy auburn curls falling around her face. No doubt, she was fresh in from a photo shoot.

Smiling back at the girl, Akane brought out a fresh, steaming cup of café au lait. "The usual, I'm guessing?"

"You know me so well." Rina smiled, laying down some money and picking up the cup gently. "I've had a lot of coffee, Akane-chan, but yours always seems to be the best. So creamy!" She sipped the cup gently, closing her eyes in silent bliss. Rina seemed to have an extremely unstable lifestyle, flying from place to place in order to forward her rapidly blooming career (Akane had seen her posters plastered around the subway stations or in public places quite often). However, whenever she could, she would drop by for a two o' clock coffee break.

Again, the bell rang out. Akane felt her spine stiffen as she pulled away from Rina, who cheerfully skipped off to her table. _It's him._

His steps were light against the tiled floor, and he smiled easily at her. "Good afternoon, Akane-san. A coffee, black please."

"Coming right up, Matsumoto-san." She smiled at the boy. As always, he looked flawless, with his platinum blond hair and green eyes. He was never anything but courteous and always smiled at her, a feat less than half of her customers could seem to manage. However…she could never seem to be comfortable around the man. His eyes always stared at her with a peculiar emptiness, and he arrived on an eerily specific schedule. 2:05 sharp, five minutes after Rina got there. And he would always leave five minutes after she left. So exact, so to the second, that Akane just couldn't quite believe that it was mere coincidence.

As she handed the coffee over, she silently willed her hands to hold steady. _No shaking…_ For a split second, his fingers brushed over hers, the tips meeting. Flinching, she barely managed to not spill the scalding coffee. "Oh gosh, sorry!"

"No, it's my fault, I should've been more careful!" He apologized, green eyes sparkling with remorse as he carefully took the coffee, this time not touching her fingers. Setting down the money, he winked at her. "Keep the change, alright Akane-chan?"

Nodding obediently, she put away the money, relieving the memory of their fingers brushing. How strange, his fingers were so cold, almost like he was nervous…

"Bye bye Akane-chan! I'll come again whenever I'm able!" Rina waved goodbye, manicured nails catching the sunlight. And with another ring of the bell, she was out and gone.

 _Just five more minutes and he'll be gone too…_ Akane breathed out a steady breath. The coffee shop was fairly empty now, with the lunch rush gone. Another ring of the bell sounded, and she obediently turned towards the exit. "Thanks for your b—"

Her voice trailed off. It was the boy. He looked back at her in confusion, before giving a quiet little grin and scampering out the door, waving goodbye. Her eyes flicked to the clock. It had only been a minute since Rina-chan left.

 _What…?_ A terrible feeling of foreboding stole through her, causing her to break out in a cold sweat. _No, he can't leave yet, he can't, this is-is terrible!_

Her feet moved towards the door, faster and faster.

"Akane-chan?" The manager's voice froze her in her tracks, one hand on the handle of the door. "Where are you going?"

She stared at her hand, already prepared to turn the knob. What had she been thinking? No, leaving her job was crazy, she had bills to pay. "Nothing, sorry."

"Alright, then!" The man shuffled away again as she resumed her post at the counter, casting one last uneasy glance at the door.

Surely it had been a coincidence.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: See? Real chapter this time ;)**

For just a second, Akihito felt his heartbeat skip and stutter, then speed up. _What…?_ How could Kou know? No one was supposed to know…

Faintly, he could feel Kou's worried and slightly scared eyes on him, waiting for a negative. For _anything._ Anything to make this nightmare die down and become nothing. _Lie, lie to him now!_ His brain shrieked. His palms were moist with sweat as he took a deep, shuddering breath. He had to think fast. One misstep and he would surely end up behind bars, locked far away from his love for eternity. This was a tightrope, and one slip would end it all.

"Who's that?" He kept his voice neutral and cocked his head as if confused. "You're acting odd Kou."

"Aki, I saw you out with him earlier…and just now I saw that he was a missing person on television!"

 _Shit, shitshitshit…_ He should've known not to cross-dress directly from his apartment, but finding properly crowded areas where he could blend in and still change discretely was just so hard, and he had been so sure that no one would see that early in the morning. "Me?" He cocked his head. "You sure? I haven't been out all day." _Well, that's technically not a lie, "Takaba Akihito" was at home, only "Rina" left the house today._

"I'm sure it was you," Kou's voice hardened as his eyes took on a look of suspicion. Unlike the usual, doubt didn't seem to break his beliefs. "You had a dress on, though."

No way to lie his way out now, that was for sure. Onto plan B, then. _Nothing for it._ His inner voice gave a resigned sigh.

Bringing tears to his eyes, he slumped to the ground, hands coming up to block his face. His shoulders began to heave as he fake sobbed, letting the crocodile tears hit the ground.

"Aki?" Kou sounded shocked, all of the anger drained from his voice. "Are you…okay?"

"Sorry." Aki let his voice tremble and a hiccup sneak in. "You weren't supposed to find out, no one was. Oh god, I was so, so scared."

"Scared? Of what Aki? Did you get into trouble again?" Kou's hand hesitantly massaged his back as more sobs ripped through Akihito.

Aki nodded his head pathetically. "I fell in love."

A pause. "And?" Kou sounded skeptical.

"It's a guy." _Tightrope, Akihito, tightrope, you do this right and you might have an ally._

Kou stiffened for a split second. "So you're gay?"

Aki nodded slowly. Kou looked at him with disbelieving eyes, and then took a deep breath. Seemed like even coming out of the closet wasn't a big deal compared to the issue at hand. "Okay then, was the guy earlier the man you fell in love with?"

Aki shook his head slowly. "The man I like is nothing like him."

"Then who was that guy earlier?" Kou pressed.

"He was a person who could've leaked secrets." Aki's lips pressed into a thin line as he glared down at the ground, stray tears still escaping.

"Secrets? That sounds dangerous Aki." Kou looked nervous.

Aki took a deep breath. "Maybe it'd just be better to explain it from the top. The man I'm with right now—the one I love—didn't have the best past. He made mistakes. He," Another jealous glint in those baby blues, "Slept around. A lot. It's not like I'm happy about it, but I've learned to accept it. But, he's a businessman now. With a respectable life, and a career. A highly successful one actually. If information about his past got leaked, I don't know what he would do. He's so _terrified_ Kou, he just wants to keep his life as it is." Aki's voice cracked with emotion as he ran the back of his hand along his wet eyes, swiping away more tears. "I mean, everyone makes mistakes when they're a teen, right? Shouldn't people just let bygones be bygones? But _no_ , now that he's rich all these leeches are coming out of the woodwork and blackmailing him. It's awful, Kou, and I think it's really taking a toll on him."

Kou looked at him in shock. Aki was different. He had always known that. But _this?_ This was beyond anything he could've imagined. _Murder._ A voice in his head chimed in. Drawing in a deep breath, he asked the most important question. "And…what are you doing about this?"

"I killed them." Aki whispered.

The words carried a formidable chill with them, raising goose bumps along Kou's forearms. The boy did not make excuses, did not deny anything. His voice was steely with conviction. "Aki…" Kou's voice trailed off. "You can't just _kill_ people, that's illegal and just _wrong_! What if you get caught?!"

"Who's more wrong, the person who blackmails a former lover to get money for indefinite amounts? Or the person who removes a leech like that from society for love?" Aki's chin tilted up in fragile defiance. "It's not like I'm killing all his old lovers. Just the ones that keep on demanding money. And I've been _very_ careful too."

"Regardless of why you killed them killing people is still wrong Aki. That's just how morals work." Kou said, breathing in and out steadily. He could feel the panic pressing in on his brain, ready to swoop in like a blanket of fragmented thoughts and fear. _Hold on, you gotta hold on, no hyperventilating…_

A pale hand settled over his shaking, clammy one. He looked up into Aki's kind gaze. Akihito had always had the type of eyes that were made for smiling. Whenever his lips quirked up they would sparkle and be filled with the most wholesome warmth. That same warmth beamed upon him now as Aki gave a tiny sympathetic look. Instantly, his mind calmed as his breathing resumed normal rhythms.

"Look, Kou, I know you think it's wrong. And I don't blame you. But you have to understand, these people are not _nice_ people. They're mostly prostitutes or hosts who leech off victims and practically consume their bank accounts. If they were nice, they wouldn't blackmail an old acquaintance for easy cash. And I just know that if I let them be, they'd drain my lover to a dry husk, Kou. I just _can't_ let that happen, do you understand that?" Aki's bottom lip trembled before his teeth firmly clamped onto it. "I love him enough to protect him from all the bad things he can no longer protect himself from. I want to carry this burden for him."

Aki loved this guy, it was clear. That sort of fanaticism and love couldn't be faked. Kou looked at his best friend, eyes alight with genuine joy as he talked about his love for this mysterious man. Was this really the boy who had just confessed to killing several people? "Then what am I supposed to do Aki? What?"

"Nothing." The boy looked at him calmly. "All you have to do is forget."

"Forget?"

Aki nodded. "Just pretend that this never happened. You never saw me today. No confrontation or confession happened. We're just a normal pair of best friends in college."

"Normal…best friends…" The concept sounded so much more appealing than turning his best friend into the police.

"Yep!" Aki smiled hopefully. "Let's just forget everything. You'll be keeping no secrets, because you never heard a secret. No one has to know."

Biting his lip, Kou nodded in acceptance. "Okay." Surely it'd be harmless right? Aki was just doing what he thought was best, it wasn't like he was killing for sport. He was protecting something…

"Great!" Aki breathed out in relief. "I'll show you out the door."

"No need, not like I haven't been here before." Kou gave a hesitant smile, slipping on his shoes. "I'll you on Monday?"

"Yep, Physics is sure to be killer." Aki beamed back, all innocent smiles and charm. His voice didn't sound any different from the norm.

 _That's right, we're normal again…normal best friends…_

* * *

As soon as the door shut and he heard Kou's footsteps thumping down the stairwell outside, Akihito slumped against a wall in relief. His heartbeat pounded against his eardrums, beating out a frantic rhythm. Shakily, he stood up, waiting for the adrenaline to make its way out of his system. It was done; he had avoided the largest issue yet. For now, anyways. He had no doubt that Kou would eventually begin questioning it again, but it was a pretty good makeshift measure.

Strolling over to his bedroom, he picked up the cotton dress, feeling the flaky blood that had dried up on one corner of the skirt. It would come off with a good wash. He smiled remembering how the scum had screamed. He would have to go back later and move the body. Really, objectively speaking, he was doing a glowing job so far. Only one person had even come close to outing him.

As for when Kou began questioning again…he threw the dress in the laundry basket. Well, maybe the saying "two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead" would be accurate.

 _Or…_ A thought struck him. Whirling around, his eyes widened as his brain thought over the possibilities and risks. Yes, yes it just might work, as long as he was very cunning. He smiled to himself gleefully, humming a happy tune. Perhaps there was an even better use awaiting Kou.

 **AN: Reviews make me so happy inside :)**


	11. Chapter 11

There were two types of nightclubs in Tokyo. The ones owned by Sion Corp…and all the others. Every club Asami made was rumored to be perfect, always providing perfect service for whatever demographic it was they catered to. From the crazed, strobe-filled, thumping atmosphere of Ecstasy to the dark, smoke-filled areas of Orchid, where anything went (for a price, that is), everything was flawless. Every club had a specific type of customer. One could even say that they were formulated with scientific precision, consumerism at its finest.

Sion, however, was different. Many types visited the club, with only one key condition: Asami had to allow you. Membership was notoriously hard to obtain, and some of the richest, most powerful men couldn't even procure that black rectangle of plastic. The black rectangle that Akihito could feel shifting in his pocket. Taking it out, he walked up to the entrance of Sion, black and sleek. Two beefy guards stood at the entrance, and one turned towards him. "No entry without membership, little boy." His voice held all the impatience of a man who had had to say this phrase far too many times to far too many desperate people.

"I have a card." Akihito showed him the card.

His eyes widened in shock. Taking the card, he examined it closely, apparently finding it up to par. "One second." He went inside, leaving his partner to look after the boy.

A minute later he came back outside. "Asami-sama is ready to see you, Takaba-san, if you'll allow me to show you to the room." His voice was markedly more polite than it had been minutes ago.

Aki nodded, smiling bemusedly on the inside as he took back his card. "Please."

The nightclub was lit by strategically placed red lights that managed to make it bright enough to see without destroying the ambience of casual intimacy. Dazzling men and women talked, sipping drinks. As Aki craned his heads, he could see darker, more isolated booths in the back where some couples sat. "This way, Takaba-san." The guard's voice beckoned.

He obediently followed the guard through hallways into the back of the club. Eventually they reached a door of heavy cherry. Pausing, the guard knocked twice crisply. "Takaba-san to see you, sir."

"Let him in." His heart raced as he heard that familiar voice. Yes, it had been _far_ too long since he had heard his love's voice. It was every bit as smooth and menacing as he remembered.

Opening the door, he led the boy into a better-lit office room. Asami sat behind a desk, placing his papers down. As soon as he saw that familiar slight figure and crystalline blue eyes, he smirked. Such a brave little lamb, this one was, to enter the den of the big bad wolf without any encouragement. He had been so sure he'd have to hunt him down. Waving his hand in dismissal towards the guard, he watched with predatory eyes as the boy shyly sat, cheeks already flushed.

"I was so sure you wouldn't take up my offer." He smiled.

The boy flushed a deeper scarlet, averting his eyes. "Well, I figured that it would be the only time a commoner like me would get to see a club as grand as this."

"Oh, I'm sure with that pretty face of yours you would find a way." Asami smirked. Ah, teasing a person who actually blushed was so much fun. The boy's innocent charm was just so enticing, it should be illegal.

Akihito stiffened in indignation. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that I would _never_ do such a thing. Besides, I've heard that the security for these clubs is infamously careful and anal about _everything._ Guess that says a lot about the owners huh?" _Ah, I see my love still has that terrible habit of teasing people. But that's okay, I love that part of him too!_

Feisty! Asami felt one corner of his lips lift up automatically in appreciation. Yes, a person who actually fought back was new as well. "I'm so glad you've heard so many good things about my club security." He shot back. "Any other interesting tidbits on the grapevine?"

A laugh bubbled out of Akihito. "Oh, you have no idea how many. Let's see…you're super suave, but distant. You're a unstoppable businessman, but also sexy as fuck. You've dated more models and actresses than anyone has cared to keep track of. And…" He hesitated.

"Do tell." Asami pressed.

"You might or might not be bisexual." Aki stared solidly into those golden irises, despite the rising heat in his cheeks.

"Might or might not, huh?" Asami rolled the phrase around in his mouth. "Far too uncertain for a person like me, I like having facts, not guesses."

"Then why don't you tell me the factual version of that?" Aki challenged, leaning in closer, eyes laughing.

Rather than answer with useless words, Asami chose to speak through actions. Leaning forward, his hand clasped around the back of the boy's head, pulling him in for a kiss.

Akihito automatically stiffened, lips closing. Patiently, Asami caressed his lips with soft kisses until he opened his mouth just a bit, then he slipped his tongue in. With a gasp, Aki moaned into the kiss as his tongue cautiously intertwined with Asami's. He sagged forward into the man's embrace, practically sitting on the desk now. Asami pulled him forward, onto his lap, breaking away for air.

The boy's eyes were glazed with lust and his full lips even more plump and dyed a blooming red. "Does that answer your question?" He teased, just wanting to see that spark of kitten-like anger flare up again.

Akihito did not disappoint. With a glare tossed towards Asami, he leaned in and kissed the man again. His delicate tongue slipped in, caressing Asami's with charming noviceness. _Mhm, he learns fast,_ Asami thought in appreciation, before tiny teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

The boy smirked as blood leaked from a tiny gash on Asami's bottom lip. A mark from him to his love. For just a bit, Asami sat in shock, feeling the blood ooze, before his tongue darted up to swipe it away, tasting the bitter tang of iron. Turning to Akihito, he smirked sinisterly. "Aren't you just full of surprises?"

"I'm glad you're entertained." Aki shifted with slight discomfort around the raging hardness that Asami's slacks could barely contain. "And excited."

God, how long had it been since he had met a partner this interesting? Could actually have a conversation before sex that didn't drop his IQ by fifty points? "I'm definitely very, _very_ excited." His voice dropped to a rumbling whisper. "The question is: are you?"

Aki smiled, stealing another kiss. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

That was all the answer Asami needed. Sweeping a shocked Akihito into his arms (the boy gave the most _adorable_ yelp, too) he pressed a discreet button on the wall. Without a sound, a portion of the western wall of the office opened up into a bedroom beyond. Akihito made a strangled noise. Asami's head whipped sideways in confusion and concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Rich people, I swear…" The boy mumbled, staring in absolute shock.

Ah, that was right. Unlike his other partners, Akihito also had no experience in wealth. "Privacy is always important." Asami remarked, sitting the boy down on the crimson sheets of 100% Egyptian cotton, relishing the sight of that smooth white skin of his prickling with goose bumps. Say what he might, it seemed that Akihito was quite eager as well. With another click of a button, the wall slid shut again, leaving them in the add-on bedroom. Leaning in, Asami pushed the boy down against the sheets. His hands roamed beneath the shirt, skimming over the two rapidly hardening nipples. The hem of the shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of pale white flesh.

Aki let out a moan as he experimentally pinched the buds, trailing kisses up and down his arched neck. Damn, he smelled so fucking _good_ , like cinnamon and apples. He sucked hard at the apex between his neck and his shoulder, laving his tongue over the reddening mark. He even tasted slightly sweet, the only kind of sweet Asami wouldn't mind tasting.

With a tug, the shirt slipped off his sleek body. He lay, sprawled and eyes half-shut, a stark contrast to the dark red of the bedding. A tiny angel, just waiting to be defiled by the devil. His eyes opened slightly wider when nothing happened. "Enjoying the view?" He snarked.

"Get on all fours." Asami's voice was raspy with need as his golden eyes blazed with lust.

Abruptly obedient, Akihito hesitantly crawled onto all fours, facing away from Asami. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Even contained in jeans, that ass looked magnificent, juicy and full. Asami let his hands roam over it, before impatiently tugging the boy's pants off, revealing them in their pale glory. "Fuck…has anyone ever told you that you have the perfect ass?"

The boy shyly shook his head, flushing bright red. "No…"

"What a pity." Asami slapped one cheek experimentally, watching it turn an angry pink. Aki yelped indignantly. "Don't do that!"

"Why not? You seem to like it." Indeed, Akihito's own dick was at full mast, precum leaking. "Are you into pain?"

He shook his head stubbornly. Asami smirked, giving the other cheek a smack and listening as a yelp escaped from the boy's parted lips again. "Well, I suppose we'll have plenty of time to explore your more adventurous sides later on." He pulled apart those round cheeks, exposing the pert, red hole. It twitched frantically, as if shy, and looked a bit like a berry, ripe for the picking.

His tongue flicked out, licking. Aki jumped once more, trying to pull away. "Hold still." He growled before diving in for real, tracing that ring gently, sucking on it as if it were some sort of candy. Akihito's arms gave out and he slumped against the bed in bewildered arousal. Eventually, the ring of muscle began to soften and loosen, slowly blooming. He smirked in victory, testing it with the tip of his tongue to Aki's moans. He jabbed his tongue in, feeling the walls clench, then loosen. Holding Akihito up by the hips, his nose now sandwiched between those magnificent globes, he tongue-fucked the boy's virgin ass.

Akihito arched up as he felt himself approaching the edge, overwhelmed by the sensation from his ass. But just before he could come, Asami withdrew. He moaned in disappointment, pressing against the man's face, all inhibitions forgotten. "Not yet, I want you to come on my cock." Asami kicked off his pants and underwear, cock standing proud.

He spat on two of his fingers, sliding them into Akihito experimentally. Yes, he was loose enough that he wouldn't tear if they were careful. "Relax." He whispered, pressing the head of his dick against the little ring.

Nodding obediently, Aki gasped as he felt it slide in, inch by inch, stretching his little ring to unimaginable proportions. "No, no, no, too big." He gasped, feeling tears well up.

"Shhhh, just relax and breathe, it's almost over." Asami stroked his hair soothingly, kissing along his shoulder. Pressing forward, he slid the last two inches in, finally seated in Akihito's warmth. For a little they just waited, adjusting to it. Asami marveled at how tight a virgin was; the hot folds of Akihito fit around him like a velvet glove, clinging.

"I'm going to move now, are you ready?" He said, tilting the boy's face to see if he was in pain.

Aki nodded, bracing himself against the sheets. Pulling out, he paused for a second before slamming back in. Akihito arched up, moaning in appreciation. He set a punishing pace, driving in and out of him, searching for that little gland. He brushed by the nub, eliciting a scream from the boy. "Oh, so you like it there?" He thrust again and again, hitting it perfectly every time.

"Yessss," The boy hissed, feeling Asami's cock drive in and out. "Harder! Fuck me _harder_!"

Asami thrust harder and harder, relishing the lewd sound of his balls slapping against the boy's butt, punctuated by the noiseless squeaking sounds the Aki was now making. Suddenly, Akihito let out another moan, his walls tightening punishingly as his penis jerked before shooting out strings of cum. His first anal orgasm.

Asami slumped against his sweat-slicked skin, also giving a groan as he emptied into the boy, thick ropes of cum shooting out. That had been his fastest orgasm in _years…_

Pulling out, he examined the boy, who had rolled onto his side, panting heavily. Milky fluid streamed from his hole, painting his thighs. He was gorgeously besmirched. One eye opened, looking back at Asami. "I didn't know you'd be such a perv…" He teased.

"Guilty as charged." Asami smiled, leaning in on an impulse to kiss the boy again before licking along his back, tasting the salt. "But you enjoyed it too."

Aki giggled, curling up against one of the huge pillows. "Also guilty."

Throwing a sheet over him and also crawling into bed, Asami hugged the boy close, breathing in the smell of apples again. "Then I guess we're both pervs."

Aki snuggled close, already feeling his lids droop shut.

And thus they fell asleep, curled up on the huge bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The bed was…warm? Asami crinkled his brow in sleepy confusion at the unexpected sensation of warm sheets. Perhaps the AC was broken, he would have Kirishima check on it later. With the minor issue resolved, he felt himself drift off again before being interrupted by the sound of tiny uneven breaths, whooshing out some distance away. _An intruder? Wait….the stalker?_ Instantly, his sleep-addled brain and body reacted, throwing open a night side drawer and grabbing the pistol that was always waiting, aiming at the intruder, half-expecting to see some demented girl crouched on his bed. Heck, maybe it was even his crazy stalker, come to greet him in the flesh. Instead, he was greeted by a boy swathed up in sheets.

A tiny scream sounded as Akihito leapt back from the gun, eyes wide in confusion. "Asami?!" The cloth slid off half of his chest, revealing more smooth skin.

Lowering the gun, Asami rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had forgotten that the boy was still here; usually his lovers didn't stay after sex. Even when they did, he couldn't sleep that well with another person so close to him. How strange, for him to have been sleeping so deeply…"Sorry, instincts."

"Scary instincts…" The boy giggled nervously, relaxing as the gun was placed back into the drawer. "Well, _that_ was certainly a wake-up call. I should probably get going anyways."

He slid off the bed, wobbling slightly as the thin cotton slid off his delicate shoulders, pooling around his ankles. Little hands scooped up the discarded clothes on the ground. "Ah, shoot, you really did a number on me." He hissed as he bent down a tad too far.

"You'll get better." Asami rumbled, content to recline in bed and watch as the sprite flitted around. "Why not take a shower? That'll loosen it up."

"I would, but I'm really on a tight schedule." Wistful blue eyes glanced at the fancy bathroom just barely out of view. "Also, better?" Aki quirked a brow. "You don't seem like the type to take a person like me twice."

"Why not?" Asami challenged, already staring at Akihito's bare ass. The cheeks wobbled indecently as the boy waked around, luminous and so fucking _sexy._ If nothing else, that _already_ earned him triple points.

"Oh please, you're always out and about with those models and hosts, I couldn't possibly compare." Akihito scoffed. _Hm, he seems to like the innocent type. I can do that._ He turned up the bashfulness another notch, adding some more flush to his cheeks.

"You're gorgeous, don't sell yourself short." The statement was dead serious. He froze in the middle of slipping his pants on. A warm flush of joy spread through his chest as his lips quirked up in joy. _I knew it…he_ is _perfect._

"Alright then," He smiled at Asami through the mirror, adjusting his rumpled shirt. "When do you wanna meet?"

"I'll text you."

Pushy as always. Aki shrugged, slipping on his shoes. "Suit you. I'll see you around then!" With a final flash of bright white teeth and blushing cheeks, he walked out of the bedroom.

 _Worry not, Ryuichi, we'll be spending a lot of time together in the future…_

* * *

People always assume that killing is scary because it's hard. The authors rave about the weight of taking a life, the gut-crushing guilt. Those rumored sleepless nights that supposedly dogged the antiheroes of fanciful novels. But Akihito knew differently. Killing wasn't scary because it was _difficult_. Killing only became terrifying after you realized how utterly _easy_ it was, how little effort it took to extinguish a life.

An animalistic screech drew him out of his musings. Kyoshi arched up off the bed, sweat collecting in pearly beads and rolling along his fine, tan skin. His left hand gleamed an angry red, the skin eaten off by sodium hydroxide, giving the air an odd scent. Without hesitation, the rusty scalpel Akihito had been holding lodged itself into the gigolo's thigh, sinking in with satisfying force. "Oops, sorry I was distracted. Looks like I've made a mistake." Aki giggled in mock apology, ripping out the blade with deliberate clumsiness, giving the handle an extra cruel twist. A whimper forced its way out of Kyoshi's throat as the knife hacked away part of his quadriceps.

"You're absolutely right," Aki nodded in response to the scream. "It really was rude of me to ignore you right in the middle of our session. Now, where were we? Oh, yes, now I remember…we were discussing your slutty escapades with _my_ husband." His voice chilled as he gripped the scalpel tighter.

Kyoshi began to frantically shaking his head, denying it. Denying it just as fervently as he had from the start nearly half an hour ago. "N'ver, n'ver…" The words formed a mantra, muffled by his dirty gag.

"Oh, you must be mistaken, I'm _quite_ sure you did." Aki smiled. "Does the name Asami Ryuichi ring a bell? I'm sure he's the best fuck a poor whore like you has ever had."

The boy's eyes widened in horror. A spark of traitorous recognition snuck into his eyes, along with a bone-deep fear. " _Are_? _Yata_ ~, looks like I guessed right." Akihito smirked.

Leaning in closely, he let his minty breath blow over Kyoshi's sweat-matted bangs, a mess of brown curls. "You know…that's not actually the main reason why I'm mad. After all, my husband is a man of considerable appetites. It's understandable that before me, he would need other outlets. But there's something about your kind that I just abhor…perhaps your single-minded pursuit of money? I saw how you looked at him. I bet you were calculating every cent you could milk him for, weren't you?"

Kyoshi began sobbing, shaking his head.

"Sorry darling, but a punishment is in order." Tapping the knife against the bed, Aki surveyed his canvas. "Don't worry; I'll make you into a message for my husband. Won't you be pleased, to be able to present your filthy body to him once again?"

Flicking on a makeshift burner, Aki set one knife to heat over it. With the other, he began to trace out a general outline, getting a feel for the skin. "You know, I've always wondered what sort of look a person would have on their face if they could see their own intestines…"

Tears began collecting on Kyoshi's pretty little eyes. "Plth, n-"

"It's okay," Aki soothed. "I've studied up very thoroughly for this, I'm sure you won't die during the procedure."

His knife pressed down just enough to cut through the skin, tracing two smooth arcs, forming a heart that immediately began welling moderate amounts of blood. However, there was no great outpouring: a good sign. He hadn't hit any major blood vessels this time. Quickly, there was no time to waste, he slid the knife under the cut, sawing away at the superficial fascia that kept the skin firmly bound to the underlying tissue. The yellowish stuff yielded, and within two minutes he had cut an opening the size of his palm in the shape of a heart, displaying Kyoshi's intestines, coated with blood. By now, the boy seemed no longer capable of making more noise; perhaps his excessive screaming had shredded his vocal cords. That had happened with the last victim too.

But he couldn't leave him like this, if he didn't staunch the bleeding then all the blood would pool and dry and ruin his masterpiece. Grabbing a towel, he blotted away the majority of the blood, and then snatched up the hot scalpel, wrapping a towel around the handle. With a hissing sound, he pressed it against the wound in several areas, sealing the bleeding. The smell of cooking meat filled the room, a note of flavor among the reek of iron that had permeated the atmosphere by now.

Kyoshi's ruined vocal cords, supposedly used beyond repair, suddenly reanimated, screeching out and screaming. He wailed, tears streaming down his face and thrashed about wildly.

"Move if you want, but just know that if you do your guts might literally spill out~" Aki giggled, watching the small intestine move with avid fascination.

Those words were enough to still the boy. Without another sound, he slumped back, eyes glazing over. The breaking point was different for every person, some broke faster, others slower, and they all had their weak points. With a sigh of disappointment, Akihito waved a hand over the boy's eyes. No response. Seems like his consciousness had fled.

Smoothly, he carved a red smile against the boy's slender neck, watching as blood streamed out, beautiful crimson. He carefully dipped the knife in the pool, and then wrapped it up in a clean cloth, along with a few strands of Kyoshi's hair. Using more of the blood, he traced a drawing of two stick figures holding hands, with the heart in between. Surely that would tickle his lover's fancy.

Tucking away the bundle into his bag and disposing of the last remnants of his disguise, Akihito smiled mischievously. Ah yes, he still had _far_ more work to do. No rest for the wicked, or so they say.


	13. Chapter 13

It was easier than expected to forget that your best friend was a murderer. Kou stared as Aki puttered around his kitchen, talking about how he was tired of eating alone. Udon simmered in one pot, and he was chopping up some napa cabbage. "It's rare for you to drop by on the weekend." As soon as the words left his lips he flinched, cursing his carelessness.

The knife stilled, hovering over the yellow leaves of the cabbage. Blue eyes stared at the bright blade contemplatively. "Yeah," Aki laughed lightheartedly. "Life's been hectic, you know? But I'm here now!" He resumed chopping up the leaves, his hands as steady as ever.

So normal. How could Aki be so _nonchalant_? Looking at him, Kou could barely believe his memories from a week ago. He was just so ordinary, just like he always was. Loyal, firecracker Aki, the reckless boy who loved his friends more than anything. _But not anymore..._ an insidious voice whispered in his head, _he has someone he loves even more. Someone special. Someone he would_ kill _for._ The images rose up from the pool of his conscious, that dress stained with blood, Aki's unnaturally bright eyes.

Shaking his head, Kou dismissed the thought, one of many that were slowly becoming less and less frequent in his mind. He had to be normal. He couldn't turn in Aki, not his best friend. Besides, this would all blow over soon, as long as he kept silent. In a year or two, they surely wouldn't even think about this...

* * *

Akihito kept a watchful look as Kou slowly left the kitchen, muttering something about going to lie down on the couch. His eyes flicked to his backpack, sitting innocently on the counter, then to Kou, lying with eyes closed on the couch. It seemed that today was a lucky day, for all things to be going so well.

Furtively, stirring the pot of udon again for good measure, he knelt down, unzipping the backpack and pulling out some of Kyoshi's hairs. They were still crusted with his blood. Gently opening the kitchen cabinet beneath the sink, he placed them under a mat, scattering them carefully. Kou would never discover it; he barely used his kitchen and never opened this particular cabinet, being a typical clumsy bachelor.

He dumped the chopped up cabbage into a pot and listened to the sharp sizzle, then smiled at his hapless prey. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, okay man? You're gonna love this, I tried cooking it for the first time last week and it turned out awesome!" His backpack was quietly zipped up amidst the sounds of the kitchen.

"Wait, so this is only the second time? I don't want food poisoning, okay? I've got a test in physics tomorrow..." Kou teased, his voice holding only the barest traces of nervousness. Yes, he was lucky to have such a pliable best friend, Aki mused internally.

Aki scoffed. "Please, everything is fine and fully cooked. Don't be a baby."

And they both laughed, like normal friends.

* * *

As Kirishima often stated with a resigned sigh, Asami was prone to losing interest in things. Even as a child, he remembered barely playing with any of the many toys his mother brought home. They were, as a rule, deemed too simple for his precocious mind that flitted from topic to topic like a hummingbird, never stopping to rest on a single thing. The few that did hold his attention became boring as soon as he figured out how they worked, and were soon doomed to rest in a pile with all the other unwanted toys. A pile that seemed to grow ever larger at a worrying pace.

Eventually, his mother, in a fit of peevishness and exhaustion from raising this truly unbearable child, took all his toys and donated them, stating that if he was wanted to be entertained, he would have to find that entertainment himself. Taking a sip of coffee, Asami smiled wryly. If only Mother had seen how her little boy had grown up to entertain himself. She would surely roll over in her grave.

He had had a _lot_ of fucks in his life. Really, he had been cursed with an insatiable sex drive, and with the will to fulfill it. Entertainment and all, as his dear mother had said. It wasn't exactly like anyone would deny Asami Ryuichi or even wanted to. So, yes, he had tasted the fruit of sin more times than he would care to admit. It was a pleasurable distraction when boredom struck, as it was prone to for his intelligence.

But all those fucks were just that. Fucks. Mindless sex where Asami got to take the edge off his libido and his partner got compensated in money or the title of "Asami Ryuichi's lover" which wasn't without its perks. Material goods in exchange for physical gratification. In that aspect, it was as cold and impersonal as a drug exchange.

Takaba Akihito was different. He hadn't seemed to want money or the title of lover. He had just been in it for Asami, and he was _sublime_. The raw emotion in his eyes had burned itself into the man's memory. Asami breathed in sharply, remembering the boy and his tight, perfect body, how he had writhed and moaned under Asami's tongue. That taste of cinnamon and apples flitted across his mind again, bringing his cock to half mast in his dress pants.

On a second's instinct, he picked up his phone and texted the boy. It had been a good idea to have Kirishima track down his number. _Let's go out._

A minute later his phone beeped with a reply. _To where?_

 _Dinner._

 _How classy._

 _I'm never anything but classy._

 _Yes, because you were so classy when you fucked me in your office..._ He smirked. The boy was feisty, that was for sure. But he also knew the shy lewdness that lurked beneath the surface.

 _There was a bed._

 _Oh, fine. Nowhere fancy, mind you, I'm a broke college student. Can't afford the clothes to go into those places._

 _I'll supply the suit._

 _Pushy..._

 _You weren't complaining when you were moaning in my arms that night._

 _Touché. Alright, when?_

 _I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, sharp._

 _Stand me up and you're dead._

 _Wouldn't miss it for the world._ Clicking off his phone, Asami smirked, returning to his work with more vigor than he had in weeks. Akihito seemed like the type to want a stable relationship. Well, he could do that too. It would be a first, but somehow Akihito seemed worth the effort. He would wine and dine the boy...and then devour his entire being in one delectable bite.


	14. Chapter 14

It was possible that he had never been truly happy before. He wouldn't be very shocked if that were the case. Indeed, up until he met that man, his life had been dull and insipid. A simple existence, one nearly identical with many of his peers. There was no grand dream, no fated destiny. Just him, trudging up that familiar path, well beaten by the spirits of countless others who listlessly drifted through life like him. He hadn't questioned it, hadn't even thought about it all that hard, really. What was wrong with a normal life? It was okay, right?

Asami had changed that.

In an instant, he had brought color into the world. The deep scarlet of blood, the sickening yellow of fat, the blushing pink of muscles, and the stark white of bone. These colors had colored his world. They had _spoken_ to him, all alone in his monochrome life. He had learned what true thrills felt like. And he had learned what _love_ felt like. This love was not the weakly burning candle he held for the occasional girl, born from little more than physical attraction. This love was a bonfire in his soul, consuming him. He would do anything, say anything for this love. This love gave him purpose, and for that purpose he would commit any sin, orchestrate any crime.

He smiled at himself in the mirror, flashing pearly whites. Slowly, carefully, he slicked on the lipstick, accenting his full lips.

Bright red, painted lips smirked back, arching wide. Crimson...the first color that had entered his tiny world.

* * *

The eyes were always watching. Mari shivered under the cold and analytical gazes. He felt like a specimen, exposed utterly under a microscope, unable to see his captors, but acutely aware of their intentions.

It was for his own good, the letter, printed on expensive card stock and smelling of Dunhills, had said. The same letter that had arrived along with two hulking guards. Really, it wasn't hard to guess who it had come from. Who else could do such a thing but Asami Ryuichi? But no explanation ever came forth. No second letter, stating why he needed these men shadowing his every step. For days and then weeks, he lived normally, minus the fact that eyes tracked him everywhere he went.

Then, the rumors started. An extensive gossip network existed around Asami Ryuichi, and who could be shocked, with now mysterious the man was? But this rumor was different. It was...disturbing. Apparently, some crazy bitch was making the rounds, offing people. People that came from radically different walks of life, men, women, whores, models, lawyers. And all of them only held one thing in common: the former title of "Asami Ryuichi's lover". And, if rumors were to be believed, Asami himself had been cornered enough that he had actually begin hiring guards for his former lovers.

Goosebumps prickled on his arms, _burning_ from the stares. Pushing aside his unease and praising the fact that suits covered the arms, he smiled at his customer. The girl had barely noticed his inattentiveness, waving her hands as she spoke animatedly. The expensive wine sloshed around in her delicate wine glass, glittering prettily.

As the hand on his watch hit eight, he coughed politely. Instantly her hands stilled, and then lowered. She pouted, showing off that orange lipstick that most certainly did not suit her. "Is it time already?"

"I'm sorry, I'd let you stay if I could, but I've another client coming soon." He smiled apologetically, suppressing the impatience that bubbled inside of him. _Leave._

Two minutes after the girl left, Akira entered. Sitting up, Nari straightened his suit jacket. Out of all his clients, Akira was undoubtedly the best. She was a breath of fresh air compared to the shallow bitches that often called for him. And for her to be his last client of the night was a stroke of good luck.

"Konbawa, Nari-san." She approached him politely, her always-immaculate black hair swinging with every step. Tonight she had abandoned her typical peachy lipstick for something a bit more daring. Bold red coated her lips.

Almost immediately, Nari felt his inner tension ebb. The gazes were still there, pressing against his consciousness, but somehow Akira just made it _better_. "Akira-chan, it's so nice to see you again. You look lovely tonight."

Faithfully, petal pink spread across her cheeks as hazel eyes cast downwards. "Thank you." She carefully sat down on the plush couch.

Nari frowned in concern. Upon first glance, the girl seemed as composed as ever. However...something was off. "Is anything wrong today?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle, kind. If he had learned anything in a month of knowing this girl, it was that pushing was never an option. Akira was as skittish as a rabbit, and had most likely summoned up all her courage just to enter a host club and talk to a host.

Her hands trembled ever-so-slightly as she brought them together in her lap. "Not really..."

 _Lies_. His brow furrowed. What could possibly induce unassuming, honest Akira to lie? "You know, you can tell me anything...unless you don't trust me." He was not above using a bit of manipulation when push came to shove.

"No!" Her head shot up. "I do trust you! I promise! It's just-" Her voice cut off as she looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Then won't you tell me what's wrong? It makes me sad to see you so nervous..."

She looked at her hands, tightly clasped. "...there's a man following me." She whispered, scooting closer so that he could hear her clearly. Tears of fear welled up.

For a second, his heart stuttered. "What?" He asked, half incredulous. "How do you know?"

"I've been getting letters. They started out weird, but harmless, you know? Just little notes, saying stuff like 'I love you' or 'You're beautiful'. But then," Her breath hitched. "It got weirder. He started sending me longer letters, and they all started talking about things that I had been doing during the day! Like 'You looked lovely in the mall today' and 'That dress you wore was stunning'."

"You have to go to the police!" He whispered harshly, looking at her with incredulous eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I thought about it once, but he threatened to kill and rape me if…if I went. That's why…I just need someone to escort me home today, you know?"

There was no question in his mind. "Of course I will." He softened his voice. "But this can't go on forever, you know. It's dangerous!"

"I'll figure something out." She promised. "But, for at least today, could you just take me home? I know I'm your last customer, and I'd hate to bother you but…"

Standing up, he kindly lent a hand. "We can go right now if you want; you're obviously in quite a nervous state of mind anyways. I'm sure you'll feel better at home."

With a grateful smile, she took the proffered hand and held it tightly as they walked out, with him informing the boss that the customer wasn't feeling well and that he had to escort her home. Stepping out and away from the building, he relished the feeling of lightness. It was almost as if the eyes were gone…such was the miracle of Akira.

As they strode by a dumpster settled in a dark corner outside, her eyes looked at the puddle of suspiciously red liquid dripping out. Her lips curled up demurely, crimson gleaming in the light of the streetlamps.

* * *

Aki sighed; it was such a beautiful sight. The way the victim squirmed, crying out for mercy as desperation kicked in. _How cute._ Nari's naked body trembled like a leaf on top of the tarp that protected the pristine white bed sheets, his muscles tensed in utter fear. His eyes darted all around the room like a helpless, caged animal in front of a predator. The familiar thrill of adrenaline racing through Aki's veins was almost double this time. It ran with the constant thrum of his heart, his eyes practically aglow with the demented mirth of another victim. This one was special. _Very_ special. Not only would he get to die for the honorable cause of Akihito's love, he would even contribute to step two of his masterful plan. Really, it was a privilege.

"I've been waiting a very long time for this my little Nari."

Aki began to run his slender, cold as ice fingers over Nari's fear flushed body, tracing the light definitions of his muscles absentmindedly. His body writhed, trying to get away from Aki's hands.

"You see, you're the only thing between me and my husband's happy eternity together now. The only thing living to separate us, keeping our undying love for each other apart."

The smooth, almost comforting strokes of Aki's fingers contrasted with the psychotic glint in his sparkling blue eyes. His once silky voice twisted into a nasty snarl, his strokes stopping as his blunt fingernails dug into Nari's soft flesh.

"It's a good thing you won't be alive for long."

He bent down beside the bed and reached into his bag, pulling out what he would need. He watched Nari's face drain of color, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as the harsh fluorescent light of the room glinted off the needle Aki had brought up. Grinning Aki sat down beside him on the bed crisscross, giving him a gentle pat as Nari's body strained against his bonds. His delicate wrists bound on top of his flat, tanned stomach with his ankles bound together.

"Oh don't act so surprised, I'm sure you knew I'd get to you eventually. Watched as everyone else started to die. Knowing deep down that your turn was coming, the time for you to pay for your whorish sins."

With that he grabbed Nari's body by the waist and flipped him over onto his stomach in one rough move. Nari began to sob behind his gag, big crocodile tears streaming from his jade green eyes. He began to let out shrill shrieks of terror as he tried hopelessly to get away.

"MMMPPPHHH! MMMMM!"

Nari's horrified screams were muffled by his rag gag as he wrenched his head back to watch Aki's every move over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Nari, this will be absolutely fantastic..." Aki's taunting grin spread even further across his face as he spread Nari's legs wide. He sat crisscross once again on top of his legs, pinning them apart with his bent knees.

"For me at least~"

With that Aki picked up his matchbox and struck one, watching Nari flinch at the sight of it roaring to life. Keeping the needle in plain view of Nari, Aki held the match under it, letting the flame's curling tendrils lick at the thin metal. He let it heat the already threaded needle until the flame was close to his finger, and then he carelessly dropped it. The match fluttered down, landing on the small of Nari's back that was wet with a small sheen of sweat. Aki watched it with fascination as it stayed lit for a split second, then let out a hiss as it died out to a single ember.

"UHHHHHHHHHPPPPHHH!"

Nari let out a single wail as an angry red welt began to bloom, his body too shocked to struggle. _How pathetic._ Aki hadn't even gotten to the pain yet.

"You'll have to hold still Nari, I want this to look absolutely perfect for my husband. Show him what a perfect little housewife I can be, sewing up any dirty holes."

The sadistic words added fuel to Nari's escapee attempts, his body squirming with renewed vigor, biceps straining to get his hands free as he uselessly tried to kick. Aki waited until his movements died down, the stress of straining against his bonds for this long taking a toll on Nari as he slumped down in exhausted defeat. Making work of his still canvas, Aki quickly got to work.

The way Aki had Nari's legs pinned open allowed full access to his sloppily loose hole, his poor legs close to being in a split. Aki guided the needle to Nari's delicate ring, stretched out in a permanent 'O' due to its frequent use. Who would've thought that the head host of such a prestigious club was really a slutty bottom? He didn't even have to hold it open as he brought the needle down into his hole, about half an inch deep. He watched in fascination as the needle punctured the pink flesh of his anal wall, slowly disappearing as he shoved it up deeper and deeper. He didn't stop until the sharp point speared completely through, coming up a few centimeters away from the opening. He continued to thread it through until he had enough thread to go across the small crater, and repeat. On the opposite side he did the inverse of that, jabbing the needle down beside his ring, angling it to where it came out the delicate wall of his anus. His first stitch complete, he marveled at the sheer look of it. A single line of what once was pure white thread was now stained with Nari's blood, turning it a reddish pink. Aki was entranced as small beads of blood welled up around the thread, staining that part a deeper Crimson. Most of the blood trickled down his hole, funneling into his bowls. So Aki continued, repeating the brutal process over and over again, every meticulous stitch planned. He would change direction every so often, making sure when he was done it looked like a patched hole, sadistically dyed with Nari's own blood.

Hours passed, sweat forming on Aki's delicately arched brow as he hunched over Nari's ass, sewing with perfection. Whimpers poured out of Nari's mouth constantly, blurring together with groans of pain. Every once in a while weak tremors would go through his body, making Aki pause and smirk at his work until Nari was done, slumping back on to the tarp. Aki pulled the needle up through the edge of his ring once more, finishing his latch stitch. He pulled until the line of thread was taunt, but not pulling the whole closed any, then snipped the end with scissors. Just like all his other stitches, they simply covered the hole, not tight enough to bring it together. _Not yet at least._

It was truly a masterpiece.

You could no longer see into his slutty abyss, covered over with thread. Aki was bewitched with the way it looked, the outer part of the circle a deep crimson, appearing almost black from the constant blood seeping out, then fading slowly until it reached the light center. _Perfect._

But he wasn't nearly done.

The incredulous amount of stitching, the distance from the edge of his asshole, and the act of not actually sewing the hole together was purposeful. Aki grabbed the end of the thread, tying it triple to make it sturdy, and wrapped it all around his hand.

With a look that was far past sanity and eyes gleaming with the feverish dedication of a zealot, Aki gave the thread one tremendous, merciless jerk. He placed his other hand on Nari's backside for leverage as he wrenched his arm back. He watched as the hole was brutally closed, some of the thread stitches tearing through his anus to the center, others just ripping cuts into it. Aki could hear the sound of them slicing through, some of the thread snapping. Nari's whole body spasmed at the searing pain, his back arching and head snapping back to let out one silent scream of torturous agony. Once it was completely stitched up, most of his anus pinched closed by thread, Aki straightened up, cutting the extra thread away. He tied it off, a single, pure white bow resting at the bottom of the vicious abuse. He patted one of Nari's buttocks in false comfort, making a mocking noise of sympathy.

 _Ryuichi will love it._

He got off the bed to crouch near Nari's weeping face, stretching out his stiff muscles that ached from the held position. His hand was still numb from the constant sewing.

"Nari, you make such a beautiful little canvas. You should thank me, really. After all, _I'm_ the one who made your sluthole all nice and tight again."

He let out a humorless laugh as Nari only let out a choked sob, sweaty chestnut hair plastered to his forehead.

"Don't think we're done yet though, that was just child's play, now it's time for you to pay." He snickered at his own unintentional rhyme.

He once again reached onto the bed to get his needle, then in his bag to get the spool of thread. He smoothly put the white thread through the eye of the needle, right in front of Nari's terrified gaze. After it was secure he smiled, looking him right in the eye.

"This is just for extra precaution; we don't want people to hear your pathetic cries and come in, do we? Unfortunately, I've found that most whores are absolute _screamers_." His lips twisted in dainty disgust.

Aki then shoved the rag all the way into Nari's small mouth, making him heave as it reached the back of his throat. Aki brought the needle up to his mouth and the struggle began. Nari shook his head side to side, desperate to avoid his next action, only to pause when Aki landed one single, stingingly sharp smack to his face. A delicate white handprint appeared on his cheek before it shifted to a harsh red.

"Listen," Aki snarled as he waved the needle in front of his eyes. "This is going to happen one way or another, and I seriously don't think you want to be flailing like that with a needle in your face."

Nari went shock still at that, paralyzed from fear he didn't make as much as a whimper. When Aki was sure Nari wouldn't move he grabbed his full lips in between his thumb and index fingers, bringing the needle back up. He shoved the needle in and through his bottom lip at the very corner, watching Nari's face scrunch in pain and tears pour out in a constant little rivulets. He then angled it to come out the top lip, over and over again. This time he did widely spaced stitches, making Nari look like something out of a horror movie as his mouth oozed blood.

Once again Aki slipped behind Nari and without so much as a warning he shoved his needle into one of his testicles, using it as a pincushion. Nari didn't even move, his body frantically launching itself into a state of shutdown. However he was still capable of feeling pain, Aki could tell by the way his eyes would glaze over in agony, a look of utter defeat on his face. He then came to stand where Nari's stomach laid on the tarp, his unblemished, tan back facing up. He reached into his bag for the last time, pulling out a sharp knife.

"You know, some people might think I'm crazy, killing all my beloved's lovers. I mean, why would I go through the trouble? Well I'll tell you Nari. All of you whores were just that. _Whores._ Worthless, dirty, cheap, playthings. So desperate that you would break up the one thing you could never get: love." His voice was icy and determined.

As the boy rambled on to the sound of Nari's muffled screams, he placed the knife at the nape of Nari's neck, dragging it down all the way down to the top of his butt crack in one single, deep slice. He applied enough pressure to cut through his skin, but not far enough down to sever any muscles. Immediately blood began to spill over the sides of the wound. Aki smirked, calmly continuing his speech.

"You all are nothing but cowards. So pathetic you couldn't get your own man, but had to steal mine. _Mine_. Always taking other people's things and never getting your own. So I am going to treat you just like you are, just like _all_ of you were. _Spineless_."

As soon as the word left his lips Aki dug his fingers into the cut, hearing the squelch as warm blood rose up and around his intruding fingers. It was warm as it welled up. It covered Aki's hands, staining them a crimson just like this kill would stain his heart. Taint the once pure, innocent organ a pitch black. Then Aki ripped his skin apart, exposing the muscles and tissues underneath as the sound of the vicious tear filled the room, making the glow in Aki's eyes grow brighter in a true sign of a complete psychopath. Blood splattered all over the tarp, covering Aki and Nari in droplets as well. Knowing he didn't have much time, Akihito quickly pushed aside Nari's trapezius and other back muscles, which were still tensing as Nari stiffened from the indescribable pain. He gave a crazed giggle, fascinated as the muscle fibers physically pushed _back_ against his roaming hands. Finally reaching his destination, Aki gripped Nari's spine with both hands. He only paused for just a moment, enough time to give Nari a psychotic smirk, his blue eyes meeting the glazed green eyes that were still wide open with horror. With that Aki used all his force and ripped Nari's spine up through the slit. A deep crack reverberated throughout the apartment as Nari's spine gave way and split around the 19th vertebrae. The bones came up, stiff and sharp, the spinal cord a slippery middle. Aki could hear a faint cry come from behind Nari's seen shut lips, and felt the vibrating groan that drug out across his body. He left the detached spine hanging out across his back, intent on watching as the life in Nari's eyes faded, eyelashes slowly fluttering closed as he drew in and let out his breath through his nose.

And that was it. Aki stood overtop Nari's lifeless body, gazing down at the gory scene as he felt a truly indescribable feeling overtake him. It was a feeling of immense pleasure, a deep satisfaction that he had never felt before. The one standing in his and his lover's way was gone, his blood still cooling on Aki's hands, all up his forearms. Marking Aki, a visible show of the love he had for his husband. A cruel smile spread across his face.

 _ **All mine**_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yep! It's a double post! So if you clicked straight to this one you might've skipped Chapter 14...**

Blue eyes squinted. Lips pursed in dissatisfaction. Aki sighed, spinning around slowly in front of the mirror. He had chosen to wear one of his better sets of jeans, unripped and dark. But was it dressy enough? Well, it wasn't like a suit had actually shown up, so it was probably safe to assume that the date wouldn't be _too_ fancy. Besides, he looked damn fine in these jeans, and he wanted his future husband to know exactly how compatible their bodies were. Far more compatible than he was with any of those other sluts. He smiled, imagining their many corpses, some rotting in a landfill, never to be found, others in morgues, with strange scientists puzzling over their gory deaths. His masterpieces, every last one of them.

However, time was wasting. He slipped on a relatively nice shirt, not one of his typical graphic tees, and carefully checked within his closet. In the far corner was a cardboard box. Opening it, he found a baggie of hair, clipped from Nari, and some blood. Also in the bag was a tooth, knocked out of a corpse's mouth. Slipping on a latex glove, he reached in further, smiling when his fingertips brushed cool metal. Slowly, carefully, he brought it out, careful to not let any of the blood flake off. A knife glinted in the light of his room, dried blood crusting the blade. Satisfied with the preparations, he slipped everything back into its place, securely shutting the box. The doorbell rang, and he gave a tiny jolt. "Coming!" He yelled out, already feeling a giddy smile bloom on his lips.

* * *

He would never admit this out loud, but Asami was actually… _excited_ for this date. He adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt and slipped on his leather shoes, checking his expensive Rolex watch. 6:45, he would arrive on time to Akihito's if he left now. He walked towards the door, about to open it when his phone rang. His fingers hesitated, drifting in midair for a second before he gave a sigh of resignation and drew out his phone. Kirishima's name was bolded on the screen. "What is it?" He answered impatiently.

"Another body has been found, just now. You wished to be informed when we located one."

"…how bad is it." Unconsciously, he smiled just a bit as adrenaline hit his veins.

"It's a bit difficult to explain sir. I think you'll have to see photos to understand it." Kirishima sounded a tad shaken. _Ah, how far has our young wolf gone this time?_

"We'll go over it tomorrow. I have a prior engagement to make." His eyes flicked over to the clock again. 6:49. He had to leave soon.

"Understood, have a pleasant evening."

"Oh I will." He hung up, already walking out his apartment. He had a date to make.

And thus ten minutes later he found himself outside of the simple apartment of Akihito. Ringing the doorbell, he heard the boy yell something. Seconds later the door swung open. Shyly, Akihito stepped outside, taking in Asami's clothes. As soon as he saw the lack of a suit, he sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I would be underdressed." He laughed teasingly, his voice like the sweetest chorus. "I can never know with you."

"Your wish is my command." Asami smiled. "Nowhere overly fancy; in fact I think you'll quite enjoy our destination tonight."

Holding out a hand, Aki allowed himself to be led to the waiting car. Sliding into the passenger side, he asked curiously. "So, where are we going today?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Asami's said ambiguously.

"Oh come on, just tell me! I've been curious for the past twenty four hours you know!" Akihito pouted adorably.

"We'll be there very soon, and then you'll know." Asami began to smile, teasing the boy.

"Meanie." He huffed good naturedly, sitting back for the ride.

A comfortable silence settled between the two and Asami let himself just relax in the serene atmosphere. Glancing over, he saw Akihito peering out the car window, admiring the night scenery as it raced by. _Beautiful._

* * *

"This is awesome! I haven't been in here in forever!" Without waiting, Aki raced into the aquarium, gazing with rapture at the fish lazily swimming in the tank. The entire room was dappled blue, casting a strange, surreal mood. "But…was the aquarium always open this late?"

"I've reserved the entire premise just for us this evening." As if it was nothing at all, Asami let the casual statement drop.

A pregnant silence.

Turning around incredulously, Akihito stared at Asami. "Wait…you _reserved_ the aquarium? How is that even possible?"

"Money accomplishes many things." Asami shrugged.

"But _why_?"

"So that I can do this without hesitation." Lips descended upon Aki's in a chaste kiss, and arms clasped around his waist.

Aki blushed, looking away from Asami and at the large tanks. "I guess it was worth it then."

Asami twirled him around so that they were both facing the fish, darting about with their shimmering scales of gold. "Let's enjoy ourselves tonight."

Aki had to admit, he had forgotten how much fun the aquarium was. Over the past hour, they had explored the entire place, with him providing the typical reactions and Asami looking on in amusement. He gasped and pointed as rays and sharks swam around the tubular hallway. A hammerhead swam leisurely by the passageway, one eye staring out at the two strange humans that strode along side by side with it.

"Hey Asami," Aki whispered, looking up at a ray soaring above, smiling down on them. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Asami's eyes followed his, also looking at the ray. "I can't promise an answer though."

"How long will this last?" Akihito turned to look at him, fear lurking in his eyes.

"By 'this' do you mean our relationship?" Asami quirked an eyebrow. Few had ever dared to ask him outright. "And why the sudden question?"

The boy took a deep breath. "Because I'm scared. Scared that I'm falling too hard, too fast, and that when this is all over, I'll be all alone and heartbroken." He smiled painfully. "And I just don't want to burden you with those things either." His shoulders hunched ever so slightly as his eyes clouded just imagining the end of this.

Asami wasn't one to make snap decisions. Every single choice was to be weighed and selected with care. But in that moment, seeing that vulnerable smile and clasped hands, all colored aquamarine in the light of the water, he made a snap decision. He shouldn't even be shocked anymore; this was just another anomaly that this sweet, sassy, charming boy brought out in him. He hugged Akihito close, dropping a deep kiss on his lips. Tongues intertwined messily, and he tried to pour every ounce of emotion that had abruptly raged up inside of him into that kiss. "If I had my way," He breathed out, "It'd be a very long time."

Hope bloomed in his eyes and he smiled at Asami. On a whim, he stood on his tiptoes and hugged the man tightly, nuzzling the crook of his neck. Asami just smiled indulgently, not at all bothered by the cuddling, despite his strict aversion to it with other partners. "Let's make your wish come true then." He giggled.

"Let's." Asami agreed, holding the boy and looking at the water. From his subconscious, images rose up. Images of dead bodies, defaced and cut open, bled out and disemboweled. Then he overlapped Akihito's image with those of all the dead. His angel, all golden hair and pale skin, bled out, his snowy white skin defaced by an insane killer. No, it would never happen. He wouldn't permit it. "I will keep you safe." He murmured quietly.

Whoever this killer was, they wouldn't touch Akihito.


	16. Ending 1: Part 1

The corpse was a work of art. The frontal photograph was already a horror in and of itself. Nari, pale from blood loss laid on his back, face twisted into an eternal grimace. Thread criss-crossed between his lips, sewing them tightly shut. It looked like something taken out of a horror movie from a director with far too much zeal. "Were the stitches there disturbed?" Asami pointed at the lips.

"Yes," Suoh nodded, looking a little green. "There were signs of them ripping a bit and shifting, so Nari was alive long enough to experience the sewing and struggle against the stitches afterwards."

Asami nodded, turning his attention to the picture of Nari's backside. Compared to the back, the front was child's play, a mere prologue to pain. The same thread used on the lips had been taken and the man's anus had been sewn up, blooming white in the center and rusty brown on the edges. It was a morbid show of housewife skills. And if the lips were anything to go by, Nari had probably been alive for that too. Just the thought was a bit chilling, the needle stabbing time and time again into the sensitive ring of muscle, carefully drawing thread across it. It must've taken at least fifty passes to get so much thread in. But besides the sewn up anus, what was most impressive was the back. From a ragged tear in the skin, exposing muscles and fatty tissues hung out a segment of Nari's spine, dangling to the side. The bones, white splashed with the red of flesh and the brown of dried blood, were placed in an elegant half curve to the right. "Was Nari also alive when the murderer tore out his spine?"

"There is evidence that it is so, though he couldn't have lived long after it. It does seem like her style, however, to keep him alive for as long as possible." Kirishima pushed up his glasses nervously.

Asami let the words slowly register. Such unadulterated brutality spoke out even from the still photograph.

"And his bodyguards?" The words held a measured calmness, but his eyes glinted coldly. Failure was not tolerated, even if the consequences were fairly small this time.

"They were found dead in a nearby dumpster, sir, we're not quite sure exactly how the killer did it, but she must've found out where they were and disposed of them beforehand." Suoh said quietly. "We're sorry boss, we underestimated her." He waited for the punishment sure to be handed down.

But with a sigh, Asami dismissed the words with a wave. "We all seem to have underestimated her. But I have more important things to think about now." His eyes fastened on Suoh. "I want a guard detail on Akihito, the best you have, starting as soon as possible. It's highly likely that the killer will target him next, seeing as he's my current lover."

"Yes, sir." Suoh bowed sharply. "Shall we inform Takaba-san or do you wish to do that yourself?"

"I'll tell him; if you tell him, he's sure to throw an even bigger fit." A sly smile curved over Asami's face, and Kirishima's eyes widened a bit in shock. "Dismissed."

With a bow, the two left the room. As soon as Kirishima exited and felt those doors close behind him, he let out a deep breath. Working for Asami Ryuichi, one never forgot how insane the man was, but on some days one was just reminded of how crazy he could get. A killer on the loose, a dozen dead, and somehow the man seemed wholly unconcerned and even had time for romance. Well, what Asami Ryuichi wanted, he got, Kirishima supposed.

Now, to put together a proper guard regiment for the boy, Asami would be furious if this didn't turn out right. Squaring his shoulders, the overburdened secretary left to help.

* * *

 _Let's meet up for coffee at one in Aroma Mocha._ The text beeped on Aki's phone.

Looking at it, he smiled wryly. Asami was very demanding, but somehow it just made Akihito all the happier. But, a little bit of sass was always in order. _What if I'm busy?_

 _You aren't, I checked your schedule. And if you are, I'm sure you can cancel. I have to tell you something important._

Important? That sounded serious. Was Asami in trouble? Danger? Aki pursed his lips, feeling worry niggle at him. _Okay, I'll be there._

* * *

Aki sat nervously at one of the small tables, sipping his coffee. Warm beams of sunlight cast long shadows against the floor and the air was comfortably warm. It really would've been quite relaxing, had he not been so nervous. The door's bell rang out, announcing the arrival of another customer, and Asami swept in. But not alone. Akihito blinked in dumbfounded shock. Four suited men tailed him, sitting down at a table beside theirs. He had known that Asami was important, but never had he so blatantly walked around with guards. Was something really wrong?

"Why the goons?" He teased lightheartedly, quirking a head. "And here I thought we were on a date."

"We can make it a date if you fancy," Asami smirked, eyeing Akihito up and down already. Damnit, the boy was too cute for his own good, lips and cheeks flushed from the hot coffee, blond hair wild and framing his pixie face perfectly. "But first I have to introduce you to your new guards."

Aki stilled for a second. Carefully, he set his cup down. "Excuse me?"

"These four will be guarding you, day and night."

He stared incredulously at the four goons, looking painfully out of place in the quaint café. "Asami…isn't this a tad extreme? I mean, I know you're important, but I doubt that _I_ need four guys tailing me all day." Inside he grinned. _Perfect._

"Normally, I wouldn't give you bodyguards, or at least not this many." Asami confessed. "But this time is different." His golden eyes were solemn.

 _Ah, so_ this _is the serious thing, how convenient._ "Different? What does that mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Akihito, before I tell you anything else, I need you to promise to remain calm." His voice was calm, but tense. Unsurprising, since most people would freak out when you told them that they would probably be stalked by a psychotic killer.

"I promise."

"Lately…there seems to be a woman following my old lovers around. She's been killing them." Asami minced no words.

"Killing?!" Aki gasped, raising his hands. _Think scary thoughts…_ instantly the blood rushed from his cheeks, leaving him pale. "That's insane!"

" _She's_ insane, unfortunately. And she will do anything to get you. And you'll more than likely be her prime target as soon as she finds out we're together. So, please, I need you to take these bodyguards, and not ditch them."

Akihito sped up his breathing, clutching his chest. "But, my job, what will I do? Should I stop going?"

"No, these men are to keep a distance from you at all times. You'll barely be able to note their presence. You can go as normal, just safer."

Biting his lip, Aki nodded reluctantly. "A killer, huh…" He trembled slightly.

A large warm hand clasped his smaller one, warming the icy fingers. "It seems we've gotten ourselves in quite the mess. But, if it's any consolation to you, I wouldn't have done anything differently even if I'd known it was going to lead to this. Meeting you, knowing you, was worth it. And I'll keep you safe, I promise." Asami gave a small, but genuine, smile.

Looking down, tears collected in those clear blue eyes as Akihito nodded. Asami beckoned gently, holding open his arms. Ignoring the curious stares of the two girls on the opposite side of the café, Akihito walked around the table and hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"We'll catch her soon, don't worry. Just do what you would normally do, alright kitten?" Asami reassured him.

Akihito nodded weakly, sagging into the comforting embrace. "Then…I was planning on having a guys night at Kou's house tonight, is that okay?"

"Of course, the men will just watch the front door from a safe distance." Asami promised.

* * *

"Guys night" is what they called it. Truth be told, it was far from a conventional guys night. It was Kou's way of affirming to himself that Akihito was still as he had always been, the guy who would eat chicken, joke childishly, and pass out drunk at two. As if by making these memories they were painting over that ugly incident in the past.

On the other hand, guys night was Akihito's way of slowly weaving the threads together, drawing them tighter and tighter. By now, in a thousand places across the bachelor pad, he had placed his own little touches. So many tiny puzzle pieces, just waiting to be pieced together. And they had all been planted masterfully, in stolen moments Kou had never noticed.

Now, the two had drunk and eaten, played video games, and talked about the most trivial things. How Takato had gotten a new witch of a girlfriend, how Professor Miyaki was such a hardass, and how absolutely horrendous the school cafeteria food had gotten all of a sudden. All over the same beer they always drank, and the same food they always ate. Simple routines that conveyed nothing deeper, and that were therefore perfect for their intended purpose. Snuggling into his futon beside Kou's, Aki breathed in the air that smelled faintly of beer.

"Hey, Aki?" Kou slurred, already half asleep in his own futon. He was splayed out awkwardly, half his sheets not even on his body.

"Yeah Kou?" Aki whispered back.

"Just so you know, you'll always be my best friend. No matter what you do." _Even if you kill a man._ The unspoken words hung heavy in the air. Kou's face was oddly at peace, holding none of the tension Aki had grown to expect in the last two months.

Aki's throat seized up, his heart stuttered for a second. _Best friends._ There had been a time when that meant something to him, something enormous and absolute, before this whole mess had started. Before he had fallen in love. "Yeah, best friends forever." He whispered, a silver tear making its way slowly down his cheek. Cold fingers swiped it away, like his unwanted conscience. There was no room for hesitation, not in this world of his.

Kou murmured contentedly, drifting off to sleep.

Laying in the darkness, Akihito waited for a long time. Gradually, as the minutes ticked by, he heard Kou's breathing deepen and even out as he slipped into deep sleep. For an hour, he lay silently, drifting in and out of shallow sleep until the moon was three quarters of the way into its path. Taking a shallow, shuddering breath, he reached over gently and snagged the supplies he'd hidden so carefully, making no noise. If he tried this now, it was do or die. One miscalculation and the jig was up.

But…for Asami, he would do it. He would do it flawlessly, and seal his perfect future. He donned two gloves, thankful for how deeply Kou slept. Taking a strip of cloth, cut from one of Kou's old t-shirts from forever ago, he tied it messily around his eyes, like it was done in a hurry as a makeshift blindfold. His fingers paused, drifting over the third object for his deceit. _No hesitation…for Asami._

Snatching up the knife, he weighed it in his hand, feeling the coolness of the blade through the glove. It was in moments like these that he acutely _felt_ the power of a knife, how utterly personal knives were, far more than a gun.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself. Thrusting down, he carved a deep cut into the tender inner side of his forearm, slashing as if a man (or woman as they thought she was) stood above him and was slicing. And just like his victims before himself, the blade parted skin and muscle faithfully, blood blooming up rapidly and oozing down. The pain was brutal, and he almost giggled, wondering if this was the pain his victims had gone through. He let the knife clatter to the ground, coated in blood. Reaching over in one fluid motion he slammed open the window with an audible bang, quickly ridding himself of his gloves as Kou sat up with a startle. A single piece of paper drifted down, the final prop in this play he had set up. As he groped about blindly, eyes covered in darkness by the blindfold, he could feel the warm, slick blood drip onto the floor, and the painful throbbing of his arm.

And then he _screamed._

 **AN: Reviews always appreciated ^.^ Sorry for the delay in posting this from my AO3 account, it's been a tough couple of days. Living angst is never easy :)**


	17. Ending 1: Part 2

Sometimes the life of a yakuza was all you thought it was, full of bloodshed and breaking kneecaps. And sometimes you got stuck guarding a kingpin's boytoy.

Shun sighed, leaning against the wall, staring up at the night sky. Kuno, the other half of the night shift, stared intently at the room where the boy was supposed to be. "Do you suppose she'll strike tonight?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Shun gave a shrug. "She's crazy; you can't predict crazies."

"Crazy in love, that's for sure. Have you _seen_ those bodies? It's like something out of a horror movie." Kuno turned a bit green just at the thought. The debriefing on this mission background had _not_ been a pleasant experience.

"Guess it's our loss for having such a good looking boss." Shun laughed quietly. "Well anyways, I doubt it'll be tonight, it's only been a little bit since they've started seeing each other. Let's hope for a quiet-"

A scream tore through the night air.

Shun froze mid-word, feeling the rest of his breath puff out. Without missing a beat, they swung over the fence, running up the stairs and frantically pounding on the door. "Takaba-sama?! Are you okay, Takaba-sama?" _Fuckfuckfuck we're so dead…_

The screams trailed off into pained whimpers and groans. Looking to Shun, Kuno gave a brisk nod and threw his entire weight against the door, knocking it to the ground. Bursting in, they peered around the darkened apartment with trepidation. "Holy shit, Aki?! What happened?" They could hear the boy's friend exclaim.

"S-s-someone s-stabbed me..." Akihito's voice was faint with pain.

 _Shit_. Shun rushed inside, taking in the damage. Leaned up against a wall was Akihito, a part of a blindfold discarded on the floor, possibly used by his attacker. Kou stood over him, eyes alight with panic and looking over to the opened window. A note sat innocently next to all the chaos. But most important was the discarded blade, coated in sanguine blood and the gash that traveled all along the boy's inner forearm. Even in the dim light of the room, they could see the flesh peeking out.

"Takaba-sama! We have to get you to medical treatment! Who did this to you?" Kuno knelt beside the boy, helping him up as he swayed.

Akihito shook his head weakly. "I didn't see...it was all dark. The asshole blindfolded me…" He whimpered when Kuno's fingers brushed by the cut on accident.

Kou looked at them in silent shock. "Who are these guys, Aki?"

"Nothing, they're nothing...look I'll explain everything later, I promise, alright?" Akihito looked down in apology, surrounded by the strange men.

Shun scooped up Aki, carrying him to the car Kuno had already called for. "Kuno, inspect the premises. Check for any evidence and see if you can find any trace of _her_."

* * *

The ringing of the phone broke through the soft silence in the bedroom. Once it rang. Twice. Three times. A large hand snatched it up, answering it. "What could it be so late in the night, Kirishima?" Asami grunted, voice rough from sleep.

"It's Takaba-san sir..."

"What about him?" His voice sharpened as he sat up, the sheets slipping off.

"He's been injured. Stabbed."

For a second, the world stopped spinning. His senses sharpened, feeling every stimulus. The crisp cool air pressing against his bed warmed skin, the whirring of the AC, the phone cool and heavy in his hand. "Is he alright?"

"They've moved him into a hospital. It seems he'll be fine, albeit with some hefty blood loss."

"What hospital."

"Budding Hope Hospital, sir, the one we built last year. Quite fortunate, really, we have him situated in a special suite now sir, double the number of guards. Every nurse who tends to him will be thoroughly checked, and the doctor is our most trusted."

"Have the bodyguards meet me there. I'll also need you there."

"Of course, sir."

For the first time in a long time, Asami did not care what he wore. A dress shirt was chosen hastily, the tie forsaken. Barely enough to count as well dressed. His bangs flopped against his forehead, devoid of the gel that usually slicked them back. He snatched up the keys sitting on his dresser, and clutched them tightly as he felt the anger well up. The young wolf had gone a step too far. And now it was time to begin the hunt.

* * *

Akihito slept peacefully on the hospital bed. An IV drip was going, the needle protruding out of his uninjured arm. Stitches laced up his left arm, sewing together the gash that was nearly a foot long. They stood out, angry puckered red against lily soft white skin, a flaw that had disturbed his quiet perfection.

Asami gently stroked his hair, feeling the downy softness. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy's cheek. "Sleep well, kitten." Just the feeling of the warm skin against his lips was enough to put his heart at rest. It meant that the boy was still alive, still here with him.

Exiting the room, he turned to face the men. Two guards sat stiffly alongside Kirishima. "Explain."

"Takaba-sama was stabbed by a knife, as you can see. When they entered the room, apparently the window was open, indicating that perhaps the killer had scaled the wall. However, that appears to be unfeasible." Kirishima seemed to be the only one of the three capable of speech.

"Why so?" Asami's voice was icy with disapproval. Failure was never tolerated in his empire, and especially not concerning his special things.

"There was a copious amount of ivy growing along the wall. It would be impossible to scale the wall without ripping out at least some vines of ivy. The killer must've gotten in some other way. We found some discarded gloves under the window, so it's possible that the killer just opened it as a false path and to dispose of evidence." Kirishima brought out his cell phone, showing a grainy picture someone must've snapped on orders. Lush green covered the purported wall, and it was true that it wouldn't be possible to scale a wall without disturbing any of it.

Asami leveled his eyes on the two bodyguards. "And? Did you two see anything?"

"No sir, we swear that we both were watching closely all night along. Not a single person entered or exited through that door." The guard emphatically shook his head. His eyes didn't lie, and his leg jittered nervously under the table.

"Then who could it be?" Asami mused.

"There was only one other person inside of that room with him. His friend." Kirishima murmured.

"Investigate the friend and the apartment."

"Oh, but there is one issue." Kirishima pushed up his glasses. "The friend is a male. Not a female."

"What does it matter? It's not much of a secret that I've taken lovers of both sexes. It's not particularly improbable that he is the wolf. The facts are that in that room there were two people, and no one else could've gotten in or out, unless some sort of magic was performed that night. Investigate him." His eyes were cold and unyielding. No one would be granted mercy, not even the supposed allies of Akihito.

"Right away sir." Kirishima nodded. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number. "Assemble an investigation team pronto. We're going to examine the apartment and Kou-san."

Most of the time, in Kirishima's experience, few things ever went as well as they did on television. The same went for crime investigations. Despite how easy they seemed in dramatizations, few were ever wrapped up neatly in reality. Yet somehow, as if by divine force, everything fell into place with this one. Pushing his glasses up, he looked at the evidence the men had found after scavenging throughout Kou's apartment. The boy would come back to a ransacked room. Every last piece of evidence was in this room, all in neatly labeled baggies. He knew for a fact that several photographs had been taken of everything before it had been moved.

It seemed almost unbelievable, that the wolf could have been so close to home all the time. "Are we positive it's him?" He asked the two forensic investigators they had hired. They were the type Asami preferred: the ones that didn't ask questions.

"We've found various blood splatters in hidden places whose DNA patterns match up with many of the victims, mostly the recent ones. Hair too, has been discovered in several areas, also most likely from the victims." One of the men gestured at several of the samples.

"Also, he seems to have several articles of Asami Ryuichi hidden about the place. Pictures of the man sandwiched in books, and such things, even a couple of scribbled notes to himself. The notes were all very deliberately vague but if we view them in the context of the murders they seem awfully similar." The second man held up one of the baggies. A picture of Asami, clumsily cut out from a magazine, was in it. The man stared out with fierce golden eyes.

"So I suppose it's a sure thing now?" Kirishima held his breath.

"Yes, there's an overwhelming amount of evidence here, this guy must've been at least one of the main perpetrators if not the only one." The words were delivered confidently.

Kirishima closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath of the sterile air of the lab, feeling the relief stream through his mind, relax his tensed muscles.

And somehow, just like that, the nightmare of several months was finally over. The impossible mystery, solved.

They had found their wolf.

* * *

There was a world where Akihito could be happy. It existed somewhere in the fog of the future, tossed in among the thousands of other possible outcomes. A final goal, a shining door set at the end of a twisting path, paved with blood and lies. Surely, no ordinary human would ever be able to reach their "door of happiness", not in a thousand years. It was too far away, and few even had the vision to plan their way carefully to that end. But Akihito was different. He had walked that path with fearless eyes. Blood had stained his feet and hands, bodies were trodden underfoot. No challenge was too much, no struggle too daunting. Anything for "happiness". Happiness, that thing that had forsaken him for so long, was going to be his.

And this was the final crossroads.

He watched from afar with impassive eyes as Kou was handcuffed, then led to the waiting police cruiser. At the last second, guided by some sixth sense, Kou's eyes flicked over, catching sight Akihito's bright blue irises, beaming out from the dark shadows of the alleyway. His face contorted with betrayed anguish as Akihito smiled whimsically, giving a gentle wave goodbye as Kou was finally manhandled into the car. His white hospital bandage still gleamed in the sunlight.

He stood there for a long while, watching as the car drove away. At last, it rounded a corner and left his life forever, carrying his final pawn, the last fragment of his former life, with it. Then he turned, walking away.

Away to a brighter future.

* * *

Asami was certain that long, long ago, in the foggy recesses of his childhood he had been pure. Pure as all children were apt to be, simply from lack of knowledge.

But the instant that bullet had entered his mother's skull, it was gone. The white of his soul was marred by a careless splatter of ink, soaking in irreparably. And that stain had darkened and spread with age, following his steps into adulthood. It deepened with every bullet fired, every cut inflicted, every murder committed until the innocent Ryu-chan of long ago was dead, killed by the ruthless Asami-sama.

And so Asami was equally certain that meeting Akihito had been all of his good luck, used up in a flash. The boy was so innocent, so pure and beautiful. He was the angel come to lift Asami out of his bloody hell, to cleanse his soul of bitter self-loathing.

Behind his closed lids, he could envision the boy, smiling sweetly, a pair of pure white wings sprouting from his back. Unbidden, his hands reached out as he submerged further into his dream world. The angel walked closer and closer, until that sun-hot skin was almost in Asami's grasp.

Then, in a flash, everything changed. Those baby blues shifted from laughing to scornful. Black spread across his wings, swirling like ink in cool water, curling and spreading. His lips curled up in a grotesque parody of a smile, moving slowly so Asami could see the words he was mouthing. "You. Are. Mine. Now."

His mouth opened wide, showcasing pearly whites dripping with blood as he lunged forward, aiming for the throat…

With a gasp, Asami sat up in his bed. Heart beating rapidly, he looked over, searching for Akihito. But he was nowhere to be found, his place replaced by crumpled sheets and a dent on the pillow.

Sliding off the bed, Asami padded towards the living room, eyes still adjusting to the light. An irrational fear swelled inside of him, choking his vocal cords. "Up so soon?" A voice chirped.

Akihito stood in the kitchen, slicing fish for breakfast. The curtains were flung wide open, allowing the dawn light to enter, bathing Akihito in a vaguely golden glow. The boy paused, turning his head around and giggling cutely. "You look so disheveled first thing in the morning; almost like you're human like the rest of us. How shocking!" Indeed, his own hair was in an insane blond ruff; he had obviously given up on trying to tame it.

Asami stepped forward, enveloping Akihito's back in a warm embrace. His head dipped down to rest on the boy's shoulder. His eyes slid shut, relishing the soft heat and scent of apple shampoo that drifted up, the familiar comforting presence of his angel. "I love you."

A pause. Akihito resumed slicing, watching the knife slide through pink flesh. His other hand unconsciously caressed the silvery metal, remembering when it had been covered in crimson slick. A sly smile spread over his face as he said softly, sweetly, "And I love you very much too."

* * *

 **AN: And so ends the first ending! Second one will hopefully be up this Saturday!**

 **imgur NnlxTzH**

 **(Remove all spaces, go to that url, and find yourself a special surprise! ;))**


	18. Ending 2

**AN: This is it! Last chapter!**

Akihito was seeing red. The rage he felt in his body was all consuming, staining everything a hazy, crimson color as utter betrayal set in. He couldn't fathom it, would have never dreamt of it. This wasn't supposed to happen, Nari was going to be the last one. He and Ryuichi were supposed to be blissfully unburdened by those past whores. But no, somehow another slut had wormed his way in right under Aki's nose. It was unacceptable. Unforgivable. And Kouda Takuro would fucking _pay_.

* * *

All of Aki's past victims had been planned. Their torture had been thought out in great detail, every rough edge smoothed out, and the places were always scoured for any evidence of his identity. Aki had enjoyed it. He enjoyed planning it out beforehand, being able to daydream about the blood that would spill by his hands, the screams he would elicit from the pathetic sluts that had blocked his way. It calmed him, kept him from making any mistakes driven by his rashness. But that was before…this time was not like the others.

He didn't even think as he gathered his supplies, nor when he pulled Takuro out of the street in front of watchful eyes, letting the blinding fury guide him. He was so completely reckless that it was a minor miracle he pulled it off. Ryu's men were no longer trailing his prey, unsuspecting of another attack seeing as the killing spree had stopped. Until now.

The people on the street were too busy to overthink a man getting pulled away from the crowd, thinking it was just a friendly maneuver. It allowed Aki to quickly pull him into an alley and slam him over the head with his bony elbow. The man fell to the ground without a sound. With adrenaline in his veins Aki dragged him deeper into the alley, fate on his side as he found a long abandoned basement of an apartment. It was quick and it was simple. And if definitely didn't give Aki enough time to think over his choices, to rid himself of the rage that made him sloppy. _It was perfect._

* * *

In the moments Aki had to wait for Takuro to wake he spent them observing the man. He seemed to be close to Aki's age, definitely a college student, perhaps 22. He had long, graceful limbs and skin that was just a few shades darker than Aki's. His hair was shocking bleach blond and tousled across his head artfully. A quick uplift of an eyelid revealed blue irises, murkier than Aki's but lovely (his mind snarled to admit it) nonetheless. All in all Aki was looking at another version of himself, the similarities uncanny. It was obviously the reason his husband chose him. Chose him even _after_ meeting the one he was destined to be with, the only one that could ever make him happy.

Asami, who obviously thought Aki would not offer himself up so soon in their relationship, must've thought this whore to be the next best thing after Aki himself. And while it pleased him to know that his beloved Ryu had lusted after him from the first moment they met, it made him want to squeeze the life out of the piece of filth that dared to take his place. _Kouda Takuro would pay dearly, for those stolen moments of bliss._

Gradually Takuro came to, blinking his eyes open as the unfamiliar setting came into view. Aki could see the confusion clouding his baby blues. He was already tied down, spread eagle on a pool table in the center of the dusty room. Like all victims he put up a fight, yanking and jerking at the thick knots of rope that held him immobile. As Takuro thrashed he looked up to Aki in fear, only to still at the demented gleam in his cold blue eyes and the mocking smile on his lips. All of the protests that rose up from behind the gag died down as he stared, obviously shocked at their similar appearance and the cold promise that lay in Aki's eyes.

"Did you think you had outsmarted me? Lured my husband in knowing you looked like his beloved bride? Do you think about the moment he fucked often? Get off from it on the lonely nights?" Aki's smooth, controlled voice was beginning to slip into a psychotic rant, sentences tumbling out of his mouth at a rapid pace.

"Unacceptable. _Mine_. All _**mine.**_ I'm going to tear you apart. Start with getting in your head. You'll beg. Beg me to stop and I'll just laugh before moving on to your next torture. Push the pain limits a human can withstand before their heart explodes in their chest from the terror."

Aki let out a small, deranged laugh that made Takuro flinch.

"We can't have that. Oh no. We need you to stay perfectly awake. Feel everything I give you. You'll do that for me, right? Will you like it as much as I do? Like it as much as you liked fucking _my_ husband, _my_ Ryu? You touched what was mine, what wasn't yours to have, and now you'll pay for it. Beg for it. _BEG FOR IT._ "

The words echoed around the empty room, ringing off every surface. Takuro flinched back again at the words, cringing away from Aki who had moved to stand over him, screaming the end in his face, little droplets of spittle littered around his mouth. Aki's pulse jumped at the panic and pure dread in his victims eyes. His breaths came out in sharp pants as his brain became completely unhinged, the psychopath fully taking over, smothering the logical him. His sickly pale hands came up to clasp Takuro's jaw in a death grip, smashing his cheeks in harshly as he taunted him.

"I said beg you filthy slut." His voice hissed out.

Takuro started to tremble, muttering quickly behind his gag in incoherent pleas, undoubtedly begging but not able to get the words out. Aki's grip on his jaw got tighter, fingers digging into cheeks, making deep, angry crescents. He knew Takuro was asking for mercy behind his gag and while it usually thrilled him to have this power over his victim, the ability to evoke such a fear that they would beg to be defiled, this time he couldn't care less. Aki wanted Takuro to be completely wrecked by the time he was done with him. His husband would realize what a mistake he had made as soon as he saw his whore's trashed body.

"No? What a shame, I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then…"

Aki quickly went to his bag and brought out a clear container of pins before returning to stand over Takuro. When the boy whimpered as he caught sight of what Aki was holding. He opened the container and pulled out a single pin, examining its purple cap. Takuro visibly tensed as Aki placed the pin on the sensitive crease of his elbow, swallowing a big gulp of saliva that had gathered in his mouth. Once again the boy's blue eyes searched Aki's frantically, desperately trying to find only a glimpse of mercy. He was met with only madness. Takuro was immobile not only from his bonds, but from his fear and disbelief of his situation, never thinking _he_ would actually be next, caught in the hands of this sociopath.

"Did his touch make you tingle? Make goosebumps prickle across your skin?"

Aki left the question hanging in the air as he stabbed the pin straight down into the sensitive flesh until only the purple cap remained visible, setting on top of the tan skin. Aki kept at it, stabbing pins deep into the most sensitive parts of Takuro. He loved the way his victim's body would spasm with each pin, whimpers and cries rising up out of his throat. Needles were lodged all over Takuro's sweat slicked body, all across his limbs and torso, grouping extra close to his testicles. By the time Aki had finished stabbing the one of the last pins in, right above Takuro's sternum, his body was full of color. The vibrant caps on the needles stood out against his skin, some spelling out degrading names while others were littered around aimlessly. The whole idea reminded Aki of a sadistic form of acupuncture. He smirked down at the two that were left, rolling them around in the almost empty container. Their clinks made Takuro tense in anticipation of the pain.

"Have you happened to ever heard of the phrase that goes something like, ' _cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye...'_?" He let the words roll off his lips as he smiled a grotesque smile.

Takuro went as still as a statue, paralyzed with terror, blue eyes almost rolling back into his head. Aki's grin got even bigger as he smelt the pungent odor of urine, a small puddle gathering beneath Takuro on the pool table. _What a pathetic weakling_.

"Ah, ah, ah, one must pay for one's sins. You can think of this as your payment to me. You fuck my husband after he commits to me in a relationship, I get to have some fun destroying and toying with the very person that fucked him. If you weren't such a home wrecker this would've never happened anyways." He gave a careless shrug.

With that Aki reached into the container and pulled out one of the two remaining pins, both a teal blue color as he moved to loom over Takuro's head. He watched as the boys eyes clamped shut, tears of terror spilling out from beneath his eyelids, full lips quivering. Not caring, Aki used his free hand to pry open the eyelids, revealing blue orbs. Desperate screams were caught by the gag as the forced open eye locked on the needle hovering a few centimeters above it. A pupil stared up in pure horror, blown wide with fear.

With the utmost precision Aki carefully lowered the sharp point down, slowly sinking it down into Takuro's eye, right through the cornea and in the dead center of his pupil. Lost in the concentration and sight of the needle sliding into the eye, he missed the way his victim kept weeping, tears streaming down over Aki's prying fingers and streaking down his cheeks. His mouth slacked open at the pain. As soon as the pin was in place, lodged clean through Takuro's eyeball with the cap resting up against his delicate cornea, he moved to repeat the action with the other eye. When he was done it was truly an odd sight. Takuro's eyes were now a bloodshot red due to the bursting of his blood vessels and the interruption of his only black pupils by the teal pin caps only added to horrific sight.

As Aki leaned back to assess his victim he thought of what to do next. He had saved the best for last but his inner sadist was not satisfied, he still wanted to see Takuro writhe in agony. The rage inside bubbled, hissing for _more,_ more pain, more tears.

He sat down, eyes wandering about until he caught sight of two items left abandoned in the junk filled corner from the previous owners. He gave a sly smile to himself as he stalked over and grabs the objects, returning to his victim's side. Takuro was still clenching and widening his eyelids, trying anything to get rid of the torturous, burning sting. The poor thing tried to look at his tormentor, desperate in dread to see what was going to happen next. However not only did the pins greatly obstruct his vision, they also kept him from moving his gaze side to side without a flash of searing agony. The needles were shoved so far past the backside of eye and into the optic nerve.

Aki shivered in sadistic pleasure as he imagined how painful it must be, but he _needed_ Takuro to feel more. Wanted Takuro to feel how he himself did when he found out about their fuckfest right behind his back, before he even got to go on his second date with his husband. It killed Aki to think that while he was rolling around in joy from his first date, Asami was rolling in the sheets with this skank. Takuro would feel his betrayal, his pain. Without warning Aki once again grasped Takuro's lids, separating them roughly. He brought the dusty, slightly rusty spoon up to the corner of one red eyeball. He paused for a moment to harshly whisper right into Takuro's ear.

"You'll get to feel my pain when I found out about your escapade with my husband. The overwhelming feeling of being completely blindsided. The pain of not seeing what was right in front you and the betrayal of being kept in the dark."

Not giving him enough time to scream, Aki brutally dug the tip of the spoon between his eyeball and outer corner of his eye socket. He shoved it in until the cradle of the spoon cupped the back of the ball, tip poking up against Takuro's optic nerve, clinking against the end of the pin. He let it sit there for a second; deliberately worsening the awful anticipation Takuro must be feeling. Then he readjusted his grip, getting a good hold on the spoon before pushing down on the handle, using it as a lever to slowly pop the eyeball out. Takuro was thrashing uselessly, trying to get away, the wet mass of his eye squished almost flat in the bowl of the spoon. There were squelching suction sounds coming out as he further leveraged the eye out. Aki could see the blood swell up around the spoon, droplets spilling over, wetting Takuro's cheeks with crimson tears.

He reached the point where the optic nerve was stretched taut, close to snapping. Bearing down on the handle with more force, the nerve broke with a wet snap, Takuro's eye flying out and rolling down onto his chest in a bloody glob. Crimson gushed and flowed over his empty eye socket, his back arching as far as his binds would allow before promptly crashing back down in a faint. Aki just raised an eyebrow, moving to the other side of the pool table to repeat the process on the other eye as he once again waited for Takuro to wake.

After he had slung the other eye out, it wasn't long before Takuro slowly came to, his fingers twitching as his head turned slightly. Aki could see when the realization of his situation dawned on him, slight sobs working their way past the gag.

"How does it feel, being blind to everything? Trapped in a world of black, completely unaware of anything going on around you?" He hissed angrily, circling around the body.

Takuro's shoulders just shook harder with his cries, the pitiful sound grating on Aki's nerves. He brought his pale hands up to trace over Takuro's full, plump lips, loving when he flinched back at the touch. Aki got lost in his thoughts at the mindless tracing, drowning himself in the images of his husband fucking this whore, giving and receiving pleasure from this tramp. He pictured the way his husband would fuck him, their skin gliding to gather hotly as shrill whines would rise out of Takuro. All while Aki was at home, thinking Asami was finally his, acting like some giddy schoolgirl. His blue eyes blazed with an icy fire at the thought, hands stopping right on Takuro's Cupid 's bow.

"Did you suck on my husband's perfect cock? Deep throat his dick until you couldn't breathe like the slut you are? I bet he took your breath away in other ways too. With his godlike appearance and the way he pounded into your sloppy hole. I bet you _loved_ it."

Aki's words died in a snarl as he reached down to grab the second item. The plunger was a tad bit dirty, like everything else in the room, but otherwise intact. He quickly removed Takuro's gag before he lifted it up, placing the bowl at the bottom over Takuro's mouth and nose. Immediately Takuro sucked in several sharp breaths, trying to get as much in as he could before the inevitable happened, a slight whimper reached Aki's ear, vibrating up the plunger. No other sounds could be emitted, his vocal chords already ruined from his past screaming. He shifted his position where he could get the most force, grasping the slender but sturdy stick attached to the bowl with a firm grip. Then he used all the strength in his arms and pushed _down_.

It took only a few more pushes before Aki could get the hang of it and apply enough force to do any of the damage he craved. But when he did, the effect was instantaneous. Takuro's body spasmed as the plunger finally suctioned to his face, cutting off his air. The fear of suffocation combined with his brutal loss of sight had his body seizing in panic. Aki watched as his tan body spasmed, could see his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He was slowly building up power behind his pushes, muscles straining in his arms as sweat began to bead up and run down his spine. A delicious burn filled his limbs. But it was worth the struggle the second he heard the sharp crunch of Takuro's nose, bone giving way under the rim of the plunger.

Aki began to throw his whole body into it, getting into a rhythm. The next to give way was Takuro's jaw, a sickening crack that echoed around the room. His jaw was forced back and off to the side mercilessly, unhinged from his upper jaw. There was a series of smaller snaps and cracks as Aki got lost in the rhythm, only stopping when he took in the sight of Takuro's red face. It had turned to an almost purple, a deep red wine color as he was deprived of air. He couldn't have Takuro dying now, so he slowly came to a stop, breaking the suction with a sharp jerk. It came off with a wet pop, blood immediately running down over Takuro's cheeks and neck.

His once perfect button nose was crushed and grotesquely misshapen, blood pouring out of his nostrils where bone and cartilage peeked out. Takuro wheezed in deep breaths through his broken jaw that just kind of hung uselessly off to the side. Aki could see some of his perfect white teeth had broken off and been swallowed, leaving behind sharp, jagged nubs behind. He could hear the gurgle of blood every time his victim breathed in, the viscous liquid still spilling down his throat. Yet the thing that most fascinated Aki was the bits of chunky bile that remained in his mouth, some of it even starting to leak out of his nose. The plunger must have been pulling it up out of his stomach repeatedly. He felt a slight disappointment at the fact that no intestines were forced up his throat. _That_ would have been impressive.

Takuro was reduced to choked, fragmented gurgles by his overworked vocal chords, so Aki didn't have to worry about replacing the gag. A cruel smile spread across Aki's face as he took in the sight of before him. Takuro truly looked like something out of a horror film with his empty eye sockets that had caked, dried blood all around them and his now mangled face. It was beautiful. The air even held the sharp, metallic scent of copper, the scent flooded up into his nose until he couldn't smell anything else. Even though he could stay in this moment forever Aki knew it was time to wrap it up. So he went back to his bag and carefully grabbed the last thing he would need.

Aki had found the Mamushi when he cut through a park to catch Takuro in his trek from work. He caught the movement of its body camouflaged by the fallen leaves and twigs. In his fit of rage he didn't even hesitate to wrangle it in his bag, not thinking of the dangers. So now when Aki reached into his bag he calculated exactly how to get it out, ending up quickly grabbing it right behind its head, well out of the way of its fangs. He then pulled it out in awe, watching as it wriggled in the air, tail swaying wildly before wrapping itself around his arm. The chocolate and beige scales formed circular splotches that shimmered as they caught the light. Mamushi were common pit vipers in Japan, and Aki knew after a few bites the poison would be fatal, killing Takuro.

When he got to Takuro's side again he used his free hand to sever the ropes holding his legs spread. Aki quickly squatted to flip him over with one hand, doing simple knots to rebind his legs in the new position. Takuro's head clunked against the table from the unexpected flip, arms twisted in an uncomfortable position. Aki simply put his bag under his hips to expose his ass to Aki's gaze. Once he had finished situating Takuro he brought the snake's head up to the slut's loose rim, making sure it didn't strike him this early. He could see Takuro straining to hear what was happening, not having any idea what awaited him. Aki was intrigued when the snake let out an agitated hiss, trying to strike Takuro's asshole until eventually it darted its forked tongue out, splaying against the loose skin for a millisecond before darting back in. He almost let out a sardonic laugh as a gurgled, hiss-like scream escaped from Takuro's own mouth, muscles stiffening in dismay. The body began to feebly writhe forward but couldn't move more than a few millimeters.

"I bet you thought you had slipped through my grasp, sneaky enough to fuck my husband and not get caught. Stupidly thought I wouldn't come to make you pay after you lured my husband in. Well you thought wrong. And now you're going to die by your very own kind. A sly, slippery _viper_."

Aki tuned out the incoherent words and pleas that tumbled out of Takuro's disfigured mouth as he moved to pinch the reptile's mouth closed between his thumb and forefinger. He brought it up to the gaping entrance of Takuro's backside, and nudged the top of its head in. Aki waited until he was sure it wouldn't immediately strike before he released its head. The dark brown scaly head sank further in, wiggling into the hot moist heat of Takuro's ass. Aki watched as it kept wriggling itself deeper into the boy's bowels, everything going fine until the Mamushi got about halfway in. This was where it had the largest girth, just a little bigger than Aki's clenched fist. The viper tightened its coiled grip on Aki's forearm, and he waited in sick anticipation, delighted when Takuro's back arched hard, stomach ramming into the pool table. _One bite._

This time he did let out a humorless laugh as Takuro reflexively tightened up the muscles of his ass, gripping the intruder tighter from the pain. Once again the boys sweaty muscles clenched with what Aki could only guess was a second bite. Takuro then went limp, forced to relax or get bit once again. The venom probably also played a role in it, slowly working its way into his bloodstream. Aki watched as the snake now slipped in farther, obscenely stretching the boy's hole around its body, slithering most of its body up into his bowels as just a little of the tail peeked out. For a split second there was a notable bulge on the side of Takuro's stomach, which promptly receded. And then suddenly the whole Mamushi was gone out of sight, leaving Aki to just gaze at Takuro's dying body that gave slight twitches from the invading poison. He didn't know how long he stood there, watching every time Takuro would flinch and cry out, counting the supposed number of bites until Takuro's body gave one last weak twitch. He didn't stay, didn't do his normal routine, and just gave one last cruel smile to his victim's dead body before disappearing into the night, leaving the body for his husband to find.

* * *

A few days later Asami himself was standing in the same spot Aki was a few days earlier, observing the dead body while listening to Kirishima give him the details. He tuned out the first part, already knowing the information about who the body was. He remembered Takuro well, a quick fuck one night that had meant nothing. He had searched for another boy who resembled his angel, and had come up with Takuro. He had been a poor replacement, but had served his purpose.

It came as a shock when Kirishima came in his office in a rush, informing him of another body. They went down together to the scene, Kirishima filling him in on how he thought they would finally be able to catch her, leading them to where they are now.

"...the venom being the thing that ultimately ended his life. As you can see sir, this time she wasn't that concerned with clean up. She left the plunger, the item used to disfigure Mr. Kouda's face, the spoon and her bag behind, all of which would have been cleaned up and taken away if it was like the others. But most importantly, if you look on the other side of the table under the body you'll find the handprint I was telling you about. Perfectly intact, so given the right amount of time we should be able to trace her, finally be able to catch her." Kirishima actually seemed excited. Well, as excited as one could be looking upon this sight.

Asami caught only snippets of what Kirishima said, amber eyes focused on a single strand that was sticking up out of a puddle of blood on the table. Something was nagging him about the familiar color of hair, a few shades darker than Takuro's almost white hair. A thought slowly began to bloom in his brain, an insidious whisper. He quickly shook it away. _Impossible._

So he distracted himself by going around the table to look at the handprint Kirishima was observing. It was a mistake. As soon as his eyes took in the print, flaking red against felt green, his mind was bombarded with a similar image from weeks ago…

He and Akihito had been lying around all morning, one of the few times they were able to sleep in, before Aki got to work fixing him a 'breakfast he'd never forget'. Of course Asami being Asami, his hands began to wander as he watched his angel roll out the dough in his frilly apron, bubble butt juggling to an unknown beat. He couldn't help but grab those two voluptuous globes in his hands, feeling their fullness in his palms. Akihito had turned around in all his feisty wrath, swatting at Asami's ass with his floury hands. He had laughed at his adorable kitten, turning around to give him his piece before he caught sight of a floury handprint on his black briefs in the hallway mirror. Thinking nothing of it he sat down at the table to read the Sunday newspaper.

 _He had thought nothing of it until now._

The bloody handprint on the table matched exactly with the floury handprint he had seen on his ass, with the same slender fingers and delicate palm. The handprint made by Akihito so long ago. The pieces started to come together in his head, everything making sense as he recounted all the previous murders. The fact that Aki was the only one to supposedly 'escape' from the murderer. He finally recognized where he had seen those same strands of hair, that pure shining gold he treasured so. His angel. His pure, innocent angel.

 _His angel wasn't so innocent anymore._

For a few minutes Asami let that sink in, the thought of Aki being the one to viciously murder all his previous lovers in a possessive rage. Mental images flashed through his mind of the boy wielding all those weapons, bearing down with a crazed look, covered in slick blood. He had no idea what to feel. Shock, confusion, anger? But as Asami let out a breath of air he hadn't known he been holding, he realized he already knew.

 _Because he was aroused._

* * *

Akihito was in the kitchen cooking dinner for his husband who was supposed to be home any minute now. He was just putting the plates on the table when he heard the door open, Ryu coming into the kitchen sometime later. Everything was normal, they chatted about their days to each other, Asami complimenting Aki on the wonderful meal like he always does. But Aki began to notice slight differences in his husband's behavior, little things that he generally doesn't do. The whole meal Aki would catch Asami just staring at him, looking at him deep in thought. Other times he could see the other's gaze locked on his hands, watching as he cut up the fish with his knife. It was becoming almost unnerving, but he just figured Asami must be distracted. Suddenly Asami's voice took on a different tone, something lying hidden just beneath the surface.

"There was another body found, Kouda Takuro. Brutally murdered like always, tortured to the brink of insanity. I think you'll be happy to know that the killer was clumsy enough to leave a handprint, so we should be able to catch him soon."

Aki looked up at Asami, his heart rate spiking at the look in his lovers golden eyes. The orbs pinning him with his gaze, boring into his own eyes as if staring into his soul. There was no emotion in his eyes, a mask in place. And Aki knew. _He knows_.

Aki's breath hitched as quickly broke eye contact with Asami, his insides twisting into knots. For a moment he was silent, having no idea what to say, just trying to get a grasp on his emotions. This was not the plan. Ryuichi was never supposed to find out, never supposed to know of his sins. He felt like his stomach was eating itself, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin, rubbing his clammy hands on his rough blue jeans. _What was he going to do? What was he going to say?_ When he finally brought himself to blurt something out he winced at how weak his voice came out, the trepidation in his tone, and the nervous stutter that appeared.

"I-I thought it was a g-girl?" He feigned stupidity.

"After observing the handprint myself, I can conclude it is, in fact, a guy. But one with delicate, beautiful hands, though."

Aki's breathing started to come out faster, panic seizing him. The fearful thought of losing Asami over this hit him full force, making him want to retch. He couldn't focus on anything as his brain whirred a mile a minute, not having enough strength to reply to Asami again. He could still feel his lover's heavy gaze on him, watching him as he began to crumple. Light headedness began to creep up on him, threatening to take him into its blackness. _No. Get a grip._ But he couldn't. It felt like the world was falling apart in front of his eyes, already beginning to imagine life without his beloved. It made him sick.

So in utter panic he sat up in a flurry, chair raking back against the hardwood floor with a screech as he moved to flee to their bedroom, darting around Asami's chair and trying to move into the hallway. But before he made it Aki was tugged back into a firm grip and pushed against the kitchen wall. Asami's hands slammed on either side of his head as he locked their gazes once more, making Aki cringe back, immediately shutting his cornflower blue eyes tight. He didn't want to see the disgusted, angered look in his lover's eyes, he couldn't take it. So he stayed as still as a statue against the wall, waiting for his dismissal in his beloved's life as Ryu's hot exhales of air hit his face. He let out a shocked cry when a pair of hot lips latched onto his neck, trailing searing hot kisses up his throat and to his ear. Ryu's tongue ran a wet trail from his earlobe up the shell where he moved to whisper hotly into Aki's ear.

"You missed one darling."

At first Aki couldn't comprehend what he meant, his brain still waiting for rejection, but once it set for a second his eyes flew open, turning his head to look into Ryuichi's eyes. He was taken aback at the fire that was there, his body immediately reacting to it, heart pumping faster for a new reason. It still took a few minutes before the words fully settled in, but then he returned his lovers heated stare. The only difference was Aki's held a possessive glint to it, for the first time showing Asami his dark side. He brought his hands up to his lover's sturdy shoulders, digging the blunt nails in as he tipped his head back further to whisper fiercely up at him.

" _Name_. Someone needs to realize just who you belong to."

Asami smirked down at him, moving to pin him against the wall with hips.

"I will...under one condition."

Aki sucked in a long breath as the air between them crackled with sexual desire, heat pooling in his stomach. He returned his husbands smirk with one of his own, hands trailing down his chest suggestively as he rocked his slim hips up into his husbands, grinding their hard-ons together, replying only with a breathless moan.

"Anything..."

And Aki watched as Asami's eyes darkened to a rich gold, voice deepening an octave.

"I get to watch."

Aki had no words, instead pulling Ryu's head down into a kiss, letting his actions speak for him. He almost let out a whine when Asami broke the kiss quickly, moving to once again hover by his ear. Aki could feel himself begin to anticipate who it was going to be, what person had managed to evade him until now.

"Ijichi Kenko, my first love."

And they both gave wicked smiles.

* * *

Aki watched the victim in a whole new light this time, everything seeming different than the others. The mood that hung heavy in the air was not one of suffocating insanity or malevolence. Instead there was a sense of intense sensuality, the heat of the situation making all of Aki's senses tingle. Everything felt as though it was heightened, amplified to an almost unnatural level. His ears picked up every single movement in the room, his eyes were keenly aware of every twitch, every jerk, of Kenko's body that was held tightly down at the corner bedposts. Most of all his skin prickled with the awareness of a pair of watchful eyes. The golden orbs were blazing, taking in all of his moves from the plush chair facing the end of the bed. Aki could feel the eyes roam all across his body, the scorching gaze leaving trails of heat behind as he watched intently. He could see in his mind his lover, reclined in the chair looking cool and composed, smoke tendrils curling up and out of his lips as the heady scent of his Dunhills filled the room.

At rare occasions their gazes would lock. At the vicious jerk of Kenko's bonds that tied them tight and sealed the foreboding idea that his ending was near. At the moment when Aki first picked up his knife, the blade barely glinting off at what little light there was in the dim room. And lastly at the moment when the knife first broke through Kenko's pale, defenseless skin. Aki's blue eyes that were darkened with lust and a twinge of murderous intent reluctantly broke the smoldering gaze between them, shifting to look down at Kenko.

This time he didn't feel the need for words, the view would be enough to convey his message to Asami. And for the first time Aki did whatever came to mind, having no set plan on what was to come next. He smoothly glided the knife from Kenko's shoulder all the way down to his wrist, enough pressure to slice about half a centimeter deep but lighter at the wrists to keep the bleeding in control. He then glided it back up, making wave-like cuts up the arm and across his chest, all the way down the other arm. And Aki continued this, alternating between different patterns he sliced into Kenko's body. The bloody lines extended and stretched over every part of his body, the bloody beads combining and spilling into rivulets down onto the plush bed sheets. Spirals formed out from Kenko's navel, swirling down his slim legs until Aki reached his small, delicate toes. It was almost calming, a less violent way of killing one of his husband's whores, especially since Kenko was tied down so tight he could barely move, the gag in his mouth let only tiny, insignificant whimpers muffle out. Ryu's presence alone grounded Aki from striking out in a murderous rage like before. It was almost like an unspoken game. Ryuichi's heavy, hot gaze was challenging Aki to continue on, bloody his delicate hands red once again and stain his soul a darker black right in front of him.

There was something much deeper though, the underlying layer of pure lust that threatened to smother Aki. Just thinking of Ryuichi watching him as he degraded and murdered his first love was enough to make him feel blanketed by a fiery heat; the silent, domineering aura only added kerosene to his building fire. He could feel his body start to react to the normal adrenaline combined with the unadulterated lust, his pink nipples starting to stiffen into rosy peaks under his shirt as his cock started to harden. And that was when Aki knew two could play at this game.

He let his gaze flit teasingly to his husbands, making a perfect black eyebrow arch above the golden eyes that had already darkened into rich amber, the only give away of how much this scene was affecting him, teasing him right back. Smirking only for a second before Aki returned his gaze to his task, setting the knife down on the sheets a little ways away from Kenko's body. He turned his body to face his lover, making sure to not make eye contact, letting Ryu see how much he was turned on. Ever so slowly he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pale, slender fingers lightly scrunching it and pulling up to reveal the pale expanse of his muscled stomach. The fabric lightly raked up, making goosebumps flitter up and across the path of the shirt. Aki sucked in a breath when it skimmed over his erect nipples, slowly letting it out in a soft moan as the shirt was freed from his body.

Not wasting any time, Aki turned around once again, bearing his naked back to his husband. He let his hands roam down his slight curves of his body, winding down to his pants where he unbuttoned them and pushed them down his shapely legs, bending in half to raise his ass in Ryu's direction. Stepping out of the pants he raised back up, letting his hands slide up his calves and thighs, leaving him in his tight grey briefs that did nothing to conceal his hard on. Aki could only hear a few quiet, but ragged, intakes of breath that let him know Asami was also getting aroused by Aki's show. It filled him with a sense of power and made him want to be even more daring, really show his husband why Aki was the only one who could satisfy him.

Without a look to his husband he walked back to the bed where Kenko lay, tied. Aki crawled onto the bed and swung his slender thigh over Kenko's body, straddling him while resting on his upper thighs, back to Asami but turned slightly to let him have a clear view. He could feel Kenko tremble slightly, already weak with the amount of blood lost from the long crimson roads across his body. Aki began to trace the slits with his hand, fingertips barely touching skin but smearing the blood further from the cuts. He followed them until he got to the patterns around Kenko's nipples. Aki swirled his cool fingers around the pink buds until they began to harden, he'd tweak them lightly occasionally, watching in sadistic delight as they fully stiffened. There was something intensely erotic about playing with his helpless victim in front of Ryuichi, feeling the sexual tension crackle in the room. It thrilled Aki that he had the power to give pleasure to a victim that he would ultimately end up killing.

The piercing gaze seemed to penetrate Aki's skin with how heated it was now. Knowing he had Ryu's rapt attention he leaned down, lowering his head until he was able to brush just the tip of his tongue across Kenko's flesh. Aki dragged his tongue beside one of the longer slices, passing his navel and stopping at the sensitive spot of his hip bone. His tongue picked up some of the blood, filling his mouth with the now familiar taste of blood. He flipped himself around and settled his hips to where he was straddling Kenko's hips, shifting to where he was facing Asami.

Once again Aki lowered his head, darting his tongue out to lap at a small well of blood that had gathered around Kenko's kneecap. He kept his eyes trained on his husband's this time, peeking up through his lashes with a faux innocence that seemed to triple Asami's arousal. The grip on his Dunhill visibly tightened, knuckles almost white as he looked like a barely restrained beast. Aki wanted him to snap, lose control in the moment and absolutely _wreck_ him.

He sent Asami a devilish grin, a single trail of Kenko's blood ran down his chin, his brilliant white teeth stained with his blood. Aki pressed feather light kisses down Kenko's leg and all the way back up. His lips barely touching Kenko's fevered flesh, skirting them over his hip bone he moved a little lower to the highly sensitive skin where his muscles dipped to his cock. Keeping eye contact with his lover Aki gave a circular lick to the skin, wetting it before he began to give it light nips with his teeth. Hoping to ease some of the pressure Aki began to grind his hips down into Kenko's, matching the rhythm and intensity of his sucking mouth. The friction of his barely clothed cock against Kenko's muscled hips was pure bliss, making Aki's head drop back in a single, drawn out moan. A little string of spittle snapped back to his parted, puffy lips from his wet love bites. And in the moment Aki's half lidded gaze met Ryu's, he could see his husband snap. His nostrils flared at Aki's keening moan, the sight of his red swollen lips, and his pleasure filled gaze.

Aki watched with bated breath as his husband rose out of his chair in his all powerful aura and stalked towards him, lustful golden eyes trained on him like a predator. It made his heartbeat rise to new heights, as for once _**he**_ was the prey. Aki drew in a sharp breath as Asami's bulked form came and loomed over his smaller body, leaning over Aki until he was forced to fall back on Kenko's body. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as Asami's musky scent hit him full force, thick muscle-corded arms stretched out above him to break the wooden bed posts where Kenko was bound. The tan muscles rippled with force and Aki couldn't draw his eyes away from them, his mind turned to a hazy mess, only concentrating on being fucked by his husband. Asami was taking too long. In a heated fervor Aki raised his hips, undulating his body that was almost sandwiched between the two bodies. His fingers raked down Ryu's sculpted abdomen that was covered by his immaculate suit, trying to protest the amount of clothes between them. Apparently his husband shared his urgency as a growl-like groan left his mouth. Giving up on freeing Kenko, he roughly shifted Aki to the triangular space between his bound arm and leg.

Aki's back bounced on the plush bed, his neck was supported by Kenko's tied arm as Asami moved to straddle Aki's slender form. Aki was transfixed as Asami slowly began to take off his suit, teasing Aki who was almost delirious with want. He was having none of it and quickly grabbed hold of his crisp white button-down shirt, ripping it down the middle and staining the pure white crimson with his bloody hands. As soon as the shirt was disposed of Aki mapped the expanse of Asami's muscled chest with his nimble, bloody fingers exploring every ridge, leaving red handprints and bloody smears in their wake. His breath once again escaped him as Asami's body came down to completely cover his, strong hips pinning Aki to the bed as his head was caged in by toned arms. Aki didn't have enough time to catch his breath before he was pulled into a fierce kiss, neither one caring as teeth clacked together in their fervor. The bruising force of Asami's lips and the lingering taste of Kenko's blood in Aki's mouth only added to the carnality, playing into fantasies Akihito had never known he had. He wanted to be dominated, fucked in the blood of his victim, he wanted _pain_. Aki let out a moan as Asami gave a sharp nip to his bottom lip before soothing the sting with a lascivious lick. Aki darted his own tongue out to meet with Asami's, drawing it in to suck on it in a dirty French kiss. Suddenly Asami ripped his mouth away, leaving Akihito longing for something, anything as he unbuttoned his pants.

All that could be heard in the room was Aki's heavy breathing and the rustling of material as it slid down Asami's legs, the silence only added to the intensity. Aki licked his puffy lips as Asami removed his silky black briefs, exposing every inch of his delicious body to his heated blue eyes. Once again catching sight of his lover's bloody chest, he smirked up at him, trying to convey how he wanted it. _Bloody._ The golden eyes flared for a moment before Asami roughly ripped Aki's own underwear off, the material ripping from his brute strength. Aki couldn't keep his eyes away from his lover's fully engorged dick it made his mouth water. He wanted it, and he wanted it _now._

Reaching over to Kenko he ran his over his sliced skin, gathering the blood up in his delicate palm. Once he had enough he stroked his hand on Ryu's cock, working and spreading the blood all over it. He paid special attention to the vein that ran up around the shaft and up to the flushed red head. Aki heard Asami draw in a quick breath through his nose, and deciding to take mercy he backed off. There was not nearly enough blood to ease the entry, to take away the pain. No preparation to take away the burn, protect his delicate ass from ripping, tearing. Aki wanted it though. He needed the pain. Needed Asami to be brutal, wreck him so that he would never be the same. And Aki knew Asami wanted it too. He spread his pale thighs even wider in invitation, spurring Asami on. He let his eyes flutter shut as he felt Asami leaned back down over him, long sooty eyelashes brushing his cheeks and breath stuttering in anticipation as he felt the blunt head rest against his untried hole.

His eyes snapped backed open as his lover's cock tore through him, splitting him open and tearing his fragile passage almost immediately. The extra blood squelched around Asami's dick as he bottomed out, a shrill cry escaping from deep within Aki, bubbling out of his throat at the onslaught of pain. It felt like blades were being shoved up his ass, slicing him open. He writhed underneath his husband at the agony, he felt as if his insides were shredded into mush. But Aki loved it, the stabbing torment holding a sense of euphoria that he had never known. Asami immediately stopped in concern at Aki's wail, stilling his hips. However Aki had other plans, his brain feeding off of the pain, augmenting it to pure pleasure. So he wrapped his legs around Ryu's middle and dug his heels into his firm buttocks, urging him to continue. All Aki could do from there was hang on. Asami started to brutally piston his hips, thrusting his cock mercilessly into Aki's asshole. Blood poured out around Asami's meat, gushing from Aki's salvaged hole and running down to the sheets to mix with Kenko's. Sharp cries were repeatedly wrenched from him, indistinguishable as to whether of torture or passion. He began to push back down against Ryu's dick, moaning as it caused the cock to reach an all new depth, hitting his prostate and causing his back to arch as he saw white. He kept pushing down while rhythmically clenching his ass around Ryuichi's cock, smirking as his lover let out an animalistic growl.

With pleasure coursing through his veins, Aki caught Asami off guard and flipped them over to where he was on top, still impaled on his lover's glorious cock. Taking charge Aki fucked himself down on Asami's dick, using his thigh muscles to raise himself up and repeatedly drop him down. It felt like lightning shot up his spine as he felt Ryu's cock somehow inch in deeper, splitting him open even farther. Aki's hands clawed at Asami's chest, blunt nails creating harsh red welts and deep scratches as he gritted his teeth. Ryu's blood welled up and combined with the half-dried blood of Kenko. Asami began to thrust up harshly each time Aki dropped himself down, shoving his cock deeper into his tight ass as fleshy slaps echoed in the room. Aki could feel himself reaching his edge, the painful pleasure threatening to consume him. He knew Ryuichi was close too; his sharp breathing and the occasional pleasure filled moan were a dead giveaway. Aki knew now was the moment, thighs aching as the pleasure was overwhelming.

He moved one of his hands to the side, running it across Kenko's chest to right above his heart. A particularly deep cut was there, swirling in a spiral and ending with a sharp point as if marking the destination with an X. Not wasting any time, Aki dug his fingers into the cut, unrelenting against the muscle and bone. Warm blood squirted up between and around his digits, satisfying Aki. When he hit Kenko's ribs he curled his fingers into a fist and drove it forward between the two, breaking them. The crack that rang through the air was followed by a squelch as the ribs gave away and his fist propelled further into his chest. Intent on his target Aki unfurled his fingers and angled them to the side. After a few seconds of searching Aki reached his target, grasping it and viciously jerking it out.

Aki brought his hand back to hold it up above Asami, displaying the heart to his lover. The muscular organ gave a few weak stuttered pumps, spilling the viscous crimson liquid into Aki's hand that overflowed onto Asami's chest. The cock that was rammed up his ass jerked at the sight, forcing a moan from Aki's throat. He thrust down one more time on his husband's dick, grinding down harshly and clenching around the meat as if trying to milk the seed out of it. The thought of being fucked by his husband right beside the dead body of Kenko was the last piece in tipping him over the edge. As Aki reached his climax he locked eyes with Asami, the golden orbs were almost unrecognizable, completely blown black in lust. It felt as though they were boring into his soul. Aki's back arched in pleasure as he came, his orgasm washing over him as his pink cock began to spurt all over his stomach. Keeping his gaze pinned on his lover, he mercilessly clenched his hand that held the heart, crushing the organ of the Asami's first love and his own last victim. The muscle burst in a single squish, blood splattering over both of them. Asami let out one last groan at the scene, getting off on the sight of his tainted, psychotic little angel. He thrust his hips up once more before spilling his seed in his lover.

Aki threw his head back and let the pleasure overtake him, closing his eyes as he rode out the blissful wave. With the last bits of his strength he moved to gaze at his lover determinedly, his blue eyes overcome with psychotic possession as he gave one last squeeze to the destroyed heart.

"You. Are. _**Mine**_."


End file.
